Family
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: Mainly Carlisle's POV. Takes place after breaking dawn. There is a new member to the Cullen family. She never had a family until now. Carlisle and Esme are the parents she never had. Follow the family through several disagreements and romantic events.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the street towards home after work. My car was in the shop, and I was running late so I walked rather than asked someone else for their car. It was still dark in the early hours of the morning after my night shift down at Forks hospital. I was about half way home when I smelt it, the blood. I broke into an inhuman run following the smell, but sticking to the backstreets in case anyone was out at this unusual time.

I reached a dark, thin alleyway and saw the body on the ground. Thankfully, I could still hear a heartbeat. I ran over at human speed. It was a young girl who couldn't be more than 15 years old.

I got my phone out and started dialling 911 but never finished. Her heartbeat was fading and slowing rapidly. I knew that the ambulance wouldn't get here, and there was nothing I could do without equipment. That was when I decided it was my only option.

I brushed her hair off her neck and apologised before I bit down, hard. She didn't have enough life in her to make any loud sounds, only quiet agonising cries left her mouth.

I lifted her up and ran home as quickly as I could.

Edward was the first at the door, followed be Bella, Esme and the others.

I placed the girl on the couch and turned to the family.

Rosalie looked horrified; the others just looked upset and curious as to what I brought onto them.

I explained to them what happened, and why changing her was the only option aside from letting her die.

Guilt was rushing through me before I felt sudden relief. I turned my eyes to Jasper and gave a thankful smile.

Esme was silent, as was Rosalie.

I looked to Rosalie first. "Are you okay with this?"

"Do I look okay Carlisle? This poor girl tried to kill herself and you just brought her back into the world, a darker world! She doesn't want this!" Rosalie yelled before jumping up and racing out.

"Sorry." Emmett said before he followed her.

I looked at the bruising around her neck, then to the deep, long cuts that were the cause of the blood and death. "Carlisle, wait a few days, then you can ask her about it all. Just don't worry yourself. It will all turn out fine; it did with all of us, with Esme." Edward explained.

He was right, Esme did try to take her own life, and she was grateful that I changed her, but that didn't take away the sick feeling I had that this girl would feel different about it.

Esme took my hand and stood up. "C'mon, there is no use sitting around here."

I followed her up to our room where she down on the bed and crossed her legs.

I sat with her and for a few minutes we were silent.

"Carlisle, she won't hate you for this. She looks very mature for her age, I'm sure she will understand." Esme's eyes were filled with concern, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't believe the words.

She shifted herself into my lap and hugged me for what seemed like days, and it felt nice knowing I had her even after what I had did.

"Esme, I don't tell you enough how beautiful and kind you are and how much I love you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I really don't."

"Okay, tell me then. Tell me how much you love me." She smiled.

I kissed her cheek "I love you", then her other cheek, "I love you" followed by her forehead, then her nose and then a planted a long kiss on her lips before saying the words the 5th time.

She laughed, "I know. I love you too Carlisle." She pushed me downwards across the bed before kissing down my face from my ear to my lips.

"Esme, I'm not really up for it tonight."

She sat up and smiled. "Okay." She lent down and placed one more kiss on my lips.

She rolled over and turned the TV on.

"I'm going to have a shower."

She nodded with a smile.


	2. The Second Day

I step inside after my day at work and sit beside the girl who was yet to be relieved from the pain. Bella was sitting with her reading a book but she put it down momentarily.

"I don't think this will be as bad as you think Carlisle. I looked at the paper; I subtly asked Charlie if anything different has happened lately and claimed I was asking out of curiosity. No one has reported a missing daughter, in Forks or in the surrounding cities."

"Why is that good?" I asked, completely confused.

"If no one is looking for her, maybe she doesn't have a family or a good one anyway. Maybe she tried to take her own life because no one cared. I'm sure that if that is the case and we take her in, she will be more than grateful Carlisle." She explained.

"Yeah, but we won't know for sure until the transformation is done." Emmett said as he walked in. "Rose wants to speak to you when you have a second."

I looked down at the girl, then Bella. "Where is she?"

"In your office, has been for an hour." Emmett informed me.

I thanked him and made my way into my office. She stood immediately when she noticed the door opening.

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah Rose, Emmett said you wished to speak with me. What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise. I feel so horribly guilty about my words the other night. I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that, and I'm sure that the girl will be more than happy for what you did once she understands everything."

I smiled. "It's completely fine Rose, I know you don't particularly like what we are."

She walked over quickly and threw her arms around me. "Thank you for the life you have given me Carlisle." She whispered.

"No problem." I replied with a light chuckle wrapping my arms around her.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes and I started to wonder if this had something more to it than the girl.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked once she let go.

She didn't answer me, just looked at her hands.

"Rosalie?"

"I will be." She said flatly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She thought for a second, "Not at the moment, maybe after the girl gets better and adjusts."

"That could be a couple of weeks, Rosalie…"

"Yeah, it will still be here for a while I'm guessing."

"Rose, if it's serious then you-"

"No." she cut him off, "It can wait Carlisle, thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

I went upstairs and greeted Esme with a kiss and a brief description of my day while I got changed, and listened to hers, then went back to my study to read for a while.

A soft knock on the door startled me. "Come in."

"Hey Carlisle, her pain is easing. I just thought I would let you know." Jasper explained.

"Thank you for letting me know, Jasper."

"No problem, and if you're not around when the transformation is finished I will let you know straight away."

"Thanks." I smiled. "How does everyone feel about another member to our family?"

"We're all pretty on board, some are more unsure than others."

I smiled. "Okay, thanks again."

He nodded and walked back out.

I walk back up to my room and found Esme folding clothes.

"Distract me?" I asked her.

She smirked at me, "Are you really up for it?"

"Whatever do you mean? Up for what?" I asked sarcastically.

She glared at me playfully and I chucked lightly. She moved all the clothes off the bed before coming to plant a kiss on my lips.

"I'm bored, anyone wanna come hunt with me?" Emmett asked his siblings.

They all simultaneously declined. "Fine, I will go ask Carlisle and Esme."

"Emmett…I think you should wait a couple of hours, maybe three or twelve…" Edward smirked.

He made a face, "Okay, gross. I will see you all later." He ran out, accidently slamming the back door behind him.

"Geez, calm down…" Alice joked, before a faint cry came from the other room.

The girl was getting closer to done with the transformation.

"How long do you think?" Bella asked.

"I would say maybe 9 or 10 hours." Jasper guessed.


	3. Transformation Complete

I had about an hour left of 8 hour shift at the hospital and there wasn't much to do. I walked around to different patients and asked how they were feeling or if they needed something like another blanket or pain killers.

"Doctor Cullen, there is a call for you at the front desk; they said it was an emergency." A lady said.

"Thank you, I will be right there." I replied as I finished my conversation with a man recovering from getting his appendix taken out.

"Doctor Cullen speaking." I said through the phone.

"Carlisle it's Jasper, I tried your cell but you didn't pick up. She's recovered, she's thirsty." He explained.

"Explain as much as you can quickly and take her out to hunt. Take Edward and Emmett too, just in case a human is off trail. I've still got an hour here."

"Okay sure thing. She thinks she is in heaven because of the "attractive" guys around her." He laughed.

"Be as nice as you all can, please. Maybe get the girls to go with you, it might provide more comfort for her." I suggested.

"Okay. We will see you after your shift."

"Jasper?" I asked before he hung up. "Thank you."

"No problem."

I put the phone down and turned around to find a nurse standing nearby staring at me. I shot her a smile and she looked like she was in shock. I walked away swiftly to finish my rounds.

I came home later to find a full house of vampires. Edward was first to greet me.

"We got her to hunt. We explained everything and she's a little- We didn't ask her about what happened before you found her, we weren't sure how to."

"That's okay. She understands everything?" I asked.

"Sure does. She's 15 and she is very mature, even more than Rosalie."

"Hey!" Rosalie called from the living room.

"What were you going to say before you started a new sentence? She is a little what?" I asked.

He didn't reply. "Edward…"

"Disappointed… but she hasn't met you or Esme yet. I'm sure you could represent a fine fatherly figure." He tried.

I skipped the disappointed bit and went straight for Esme. "Where is Esme?"

"She went hunting before Melody recovered and she hasn't come back, not even when we took her hunting."

"Okay my first guess is the cliffs edge. She goes there sometimes to remember her…human self… Would you mind getting someone to check there? I need you to stay to read her thoughts." I asked.

"Yeah, I will send Bella."

"Thanks."

We walked into the living room where everyone sat quietly. Melody sat next to Alice, who was probably the most welcoming. When Alice looked at me, she had the biggest smile on her face, and that provided some comfort.

"Melody?" Her neck snapped to look at me and she stood up. I smiled. "I'm Carlisle, and I am so sorry for doing this to you."

She nodded. "Alice said you are the glue to this…coven, along with your wife, and that you are happy for me to stay." She explained. I looked towards Alice.

"I would hardly say "glue", but yes, I am very happy for you to stay if that is what you wish." I tried to keep smiling but it was difficult when I didn't know whether she hated me for what I had done.

"She doesn't hate you." Edward assured.

I looked at him with a blank face for a second before returning my attention to her.

"And yes Melody, we are welcoming you into our family." He answered her thoughts.

She flashed a small grateful smile my way. "I have never really had a family before."

"Well you do now; and we are fully prepared to give you a permanent home." I assured.

Before she could say anything, Bella returned followed by Esme. Esme walked right over to me and stood by my side, taking my hand in the process.

"Esme?" Melody asked.

Esme smiled and nodded. "Welcome to our family." She shrugged her shoulders as she said it before redirecting her gaze to me. I planted a kiss on her lips before everyone's attention turned back to Melody.

"I couldn't possibly invade on your family." She said.

"You're not invading." Esme replied immediately.

Edward chuckled. "She does have a very motherly vibe doesn't she? I'm sure she and Carlisle would be more than happy to take you under their wing." He looked at us and we both nodded with warm smiles.

She was quiet, obviously embarrassed.

"To be honest, whether you want them to or not, they will become like any other parents in a matter of days, they did with all of us. Sometimes it's a little annoying, but mostly it's the best feeling in the world." Rosalie explained.

"It is?" Esme asked, shocked.

Rosalie smile and nodded then moved in closer to Emmett on the couch.

"Definitely." Alice agreed, "But it's not as annoying to me as to others, I never considered my human parents as parents, so Carlisle and Esme were like a gift sent from heaven."

Melody smiled. "I never had parents."


	4. Fitting In

It had been a week, and Melody was fitting in just fine. Her personality shifted. She had a little bit of everything, from being selfless like Carlisle, caring like Esme, sarcastic like Rosalie, silly like Emmett, fashion-obsessed like Alice, to reserved like Jasper, short-tempered like Edward and she feels more than she thinks like Bella.

She hadn't yet met Renesmee or Jacob, but Edward thought they would get along just fine.

" _I could ready get used to this."_ Melody thought as the family threw around friendly banter to each other in the living room. The TV was on, but no one was really watching, they were all in conversation.

She glanced at Edward, remembering that he could hear her thoughts and she shot her a wink along with a smile. She smiled back.

" _I wonder if I should tell them why I did what I did before Carlisle found me. Maybe I will just speak to Carlisle and Esme about it first. Do they even care?"_ She asked herself.

Edward was at my side immediately. "Of course we care. We didn't want to ask you, figured it was too personal. You can tell us when you're ready, if you want. You don't have to." He assured.

She smiled at him before she realised that the whole family was quiet and looking at them now. _"Oh shit."_ She thought.

"Language." Edward reminded her then appeared next to Bella again.

Everyone was still quiet and looking between each other and Melody.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Melody said and disappeared, leaving only the sound of her now bedroom door closing.

They all looked at Edward for an explanation but he didn't give them one so they carried on with their conversations.

I pulled Esme up and walked up the stairs with her to Melody's room. We knocked and entered. From there, we explained what we remembered from our human lives and how they lead into our vampire ones. She decided not to tell us yet, and we made it known that she didn't have to at all. We proceeded to have a normal conversation about whatever came into our heads from one topic to another.

"What about everyone else?" She asked before we walked out.

"I think you should ask them. They're all still downstairs if you wanted to now. I'm sure they would be more than happy to share." I explained.

She thought for a minute. "Maybe tomorrow. I think I'm going to hang out in here for the rest of the night."

I smiled, "Okay." I winked and kissed her forehead like any parent would and walked out.

"She really likes you." Esme told me as we walked back downstairs. "And that was very sweet, kissing her forehead. I think you make her feel special, important."

"You do." Edward agreed.

"That's what fathers do right?" I asked.

Esme laughed and Bella nodded, confirming my question.

"When do Renesmee and Jake get back?" I asked, changing the subject.

"When I give them a call and let them know that Melody is ready to meet them." Bella replied.

"I wonder how the Denali's felt about a wolf staying at their house…" Jasper said. "I know I wouldn't be happy…" he joked.

Bella rolled her eyes but Edward agreed with him. "Why do you think he doesn't live here permanently?"

I sat with Esme beside Emmett and Rosalie, starting up a different conversation between everyone starting with a light joke about Emmett. This encouraged Jasper and Edward to make fun of him.

"This was not your best idea…" Esme whispered as the insults got slightly more serious.

"They won't end in an argument, they never do." I whispered back.

"Alice?" Melody asked from the stairs, interrupting the conversation. "Can I talk to you?"

Alice moved swiftly up the stairs into Melody's room.

"What's up? She asked, concerned.

"Well, you know how Esme and Carlisle have been sort of parental figures towards me?"

Alice nodded.

"I was wondering, how do you think they would feel if I called them mum and dad?"

"I think that they would be elated. And if you're comfortable with calling them that and you want to, then do it. It will surely open up a new area to your bond with them and they would be much nicer to us too…" She joked.

"Why don't any of you call them that?"

"We do sometimes. The others had parents that cared for them, so calling Esme and Carlisle mum and dad all the time doesn't feel totally comfortable at all times. I just followed everyone else, because I had no idea what to call them. Now it's just a habit."

"Okay. Thanks Alice." Melody smiled and hugged her before they both went downstairs to sit with everyone else. Alice returned next to Jasper, and Melody placed herself next to Carlisle.


	5. Stories

Everyone is sitting around a table outside telling Melody about what caused them to become a part of this world. She sat for a minute, letting it all sink in.

"Well I guess you all want to know why I tried to take my own life." She said.

I felt Esme tense at the words and squeezed my arm around her even tighter. No one said anything; we all just looked at her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't feel comfortable with it." I assured.

"No it's okay; I'm sort of over it." She replied with a smile.

I nodded and everyone sat completely still, eyes still on her.

"Well I was born in Australia but my biological parents didn't want me so they sent me to an orphanage. From there I bounced around to several different foster homes, often being abused in different ways. Finally, I was adopted by a nice couple when I was 12, only it turned out that they weren't nice at all, the adopted me so that they could get that little extra money each month and treated me just as bad as the foster homes. I started to get bullied at school and had no friends, so on my 15th birthday, I collected as much money as I could find and went to the airport. I flew over to Washington. I didn't know what I was planning to do here; I had no shelter, little food and a small amount of clothes. I decided that I had enough of trying to survive, so I tried to...end it. It didn't work the first time, but apparently it did the second and that's how I ended up here." She explained clearly, although she paused between some of the words when she didn't know how to say it, or had to take a second to keep her emotions under control.

There was silence until Rosalie broke it. "I'm so sorry Melody." Was all she could say.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's in the past."

Esme gave her a hug then pulled me up. "I need to hunt. Anyone else want to join?"

Rosalie agreed, as did Melody. I still needed to keep Melody as far from the trials as possible because it hadn't been long enough for her to have herself under control.

Esme and Rosalie went to hunt down their own prey while I followed Melody, hoping no human was stupid enough to leave the trails. After she fed, she sat down on a large rock.

"How long will it take me before I can go near humans?"

"Well, that depends on your level of self-control. It's different for everyone."

She nodded in response.

I sat down next to her and kissed the side of her head.

"You'll get there." I said.

She laid her head against my shoulder, "Thank you for welcoming me into your family, dad." she whispered.

A large smile spread across my face, "No problem."

"Are we ready to head back?" Esme asked with Rosalie following behind.

Melody nodded and got up.

We walked back at a normal pace. Esme squeezed my hand, "What's with the ever so happy grin?" She asked me.

"Nothing, I am just very grateful for this family." I said before I kissed her cheek.

As we walked inside, we heard something shatter and I felt Esme tense.

"What was that?" Esme asked before walking fast into the living room. I followed, hoping it wasn't something too important that would upset Esme.

It was a vase, along with a picture frame with a photo of Esme and Carlisle inside. Next to the shattered pieces on the ground was Jasper and Emmett.

"Whoops…sorry." Emmett said and I heard Esme take a large breath, trying to calm herself.

"It's Emmett's fault, he tackled me." Jasper defended himself.

"Dude, you really don't want to start playing the blame game." Emmett said.

"Emmett, get up." Rosalie ordered, shaking her head.

Jasper and Emmett stood at the same time.

"Emmett will replace them." Jasper said.

Emmett pushed him hard against the wall and another picture frame fell.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry again." Emmett said quietly.

"Esme, maybe you should go upstairs. They'll clean it up." Edward suggested.

She nodded and disappeared.

"Dude, she was about to rip your head off." Edward laughed at Emmett.

"Edward." I warned

He raised his hands in surrender. "I don't anything else to get broken either."

"Emmett, Jasper, clean this up, now. You get to take Esme shopping tomorrow to replace them." I smiled.

Edward broke into a laugh, "Oh that should be good…"


	6. Errands

Emmett waited for Jasper to finally drag Esme out of the house. He beeped the horn, getting impatient.

I walked out to the passenger door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Jasper and Esme. We're taking her shopping remember?"

"Esme isn't home Emmett…"

Jasper walked out, "Where's Esme? I can't find her."

"She's busy with something. She will be back by 12."

"What is she busy with?" Emmett asked me.

"None of your business. I've got to go to work now, bye." I smiled as I walked away.

Emmett and Jasper went back inside to find Edward.

"Where's Esme? Carlisle won't tell us." Jasper complained.

"If Carlisle won't tell you, do you really want to know?" Bella asked.

Melody laughed then returned to a book she took for Carlisle's office.

"Wait, so he isn't really going to work?" Emmett asked.

Edward laughed, "He is going to work."

"I'm confused." They said at the same time.

"That was creepy…" Melody whispered

"Esme is running some errands, okay? She'll be back later." Edward said.

"Fine. We will make her tell us when we take her out." Jasper said before he turned and whet to find Alice.

"Esme is going to hate us for a long time isn't she?" Emmett asked.

"Well you broke her favourite photo of her and Carlisle, and the vase she loved… Not to mention the photo of me and Alice that you knocked down afterwards that now has a crack in it." Edward laughed.

"Yes, she will, unless you make it up to her." Bella simplified it for him.

Emmett frowned and walked out.

"Do you actually know where mum is?" Melody asked.

Edward shook his head and Bella laughed, "We just like to make them think we know more than we tell."

Melody chuckled and went back to the book that she was almost finished.

The house was loud as usual. Emmett and Jasper were yelling at each other while playing a new video game, Alice was doing Rosalie's nails, Edward and Bella were watching a movie and Melody was reading a different book.

When Esme walked through the door she was ambushed by Emmett and Jasper with questions about where she was and why Carlisle couldn't tell them.

"You're like 5 year old children. I was running errands." She answered.

"Liar!" Edward called from the other room.

Jasper gasped, "You would lie to your favourite son?" He pointed to himself.

"Don't make me push you into another wall…" Emmett said. "I'm her favourite."

She laughed and shook her head as she walked into the living room and glared at Edward.

"Are you trying to ruin the surprise?" She asked.

"Surprise?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

Alice decided she would save Esme from having to tell them. "Esme? I need to do your nails! I'm finished Rosalie's."

"No! Do Bella's or Melody's, babe. We have orders from Carlisle to take her shopping." Jasper smirked.

Esme rolled her eyes while Emmett pulled her out the door, stumbling backwards.

"What about this one?"

"Emmett, it's orange…" Esme said.

"Stop picking ugly things, Emmett." Jasper teased.

"She hasn't like any of your suggestions either Jasper." He shot back.

"Both of you stop now or we are going back home and I will tell Carlisle." She ordered.

"Sorry mom…" They both joked at the same time.

When they turned back around, they saw a woman and her daughter staring at them, shocked that Esme was a mother of two boys who looked only a couple of years younger.

"We're adopted…" Emmett told them.

Jasper punched his arm, "Shut up…"

Esme apologised to the two strangers and walked away.

It took a while but Esme finally picked a vase and two new picture frames. When they walked in the door, Carlisle was already home from his shift.

"How was your day?" Melody asked.

"I am never going anywhere with them again…" Esme said and sat down.

"What did they do?" Rosalie asked.

"We embarrassed her" Emmett laughed.

"Several times…" Jasper added.

"Never again." She shook her head.

Emmett put the vase where the other once was, and put the flowers he bought her in it. Jasper struggled for a while with the frames before putting them where they belonged.

"Um, Jasper?" Esme said, and Edward broke out in a long laugh.

Jaspers proud face dropped, "What?"

Esme bit her lip, "Wrong frames…"

Jasper made a frustrated noise before grabbing them both and struggling even more to open the frames again.

Emmett was laughing at him.

"Do you wanna go it Em?" Jasper asked, annoyed but both Emmett and the frames.

Emmett lifted his hands, "No thanks, man."

When Jasper mounted the first one on the wall again, Melody interrupted his concentration. "The one on the wall is crooked Jas…"

"That's it! I'm done, someone else do it." And he walked out in frustration, followed by Alice.

Esme laughed and fixed the frame, and then put the other one back together and placed it on the table.

"Movie?" I asked

Melody stood and went to pick out a movie with Bella and Edward, while Esme sat back under his arm

"Did they get the surprise out of you?" Edward asked while putting the movie in.

Esme's eyes widened. "I distracted them and they forgot, thanks."

"Jasper the surprise!" Emmett called.

Jasper appeared sitting next to me. "What is it?" he smirked.

I shook my head and smiled, "Just tell them."

"We're going to Isle Esme for 3 weeks…" She announced.

Emmett's eyes widened and he jumped up, "YES!" he shouted and high fived Jasper.

"How'd you get 3 weeks off Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"I have my ways…" I smiled and winked.

"He quit…" Edward said softly.

"This was going to be a conversation for tonight."

"Well it's already bought to everyone's attention now. Why'd you quit? You love being a doctor."

I shrugged, "People were starting to notice my young looks."

"Well we will move." Bella said.

"No, no. Everyone is happy here. You have Renesmee."

"Alaska? It isn't far."

"No, it really is fine." I tried.

"No. We will look into places later." Alice said.


	7. Rosalie

"Carlisle, could I talk to you?"

"Yeah Rose, what's wrong?"

"Your office?" She asked, looking to Esme and Melody before back to me.

I nodded and followed her in, closing the door behind me.

"Do you remember a while ago when you asked if I was okay and I said I will be and then I said I would talk to you about it once Melody recovered?" She talked so quickly her words almost slurred together.

"Yeah, Rose, is everything okay?"

"Carlisle, I'm…I can…" She lost her words.

I walked over and guided her to the chair. I squatted down in front of her, "Rosalie calm down." She looked like was going to hyperventilate.

She took a couple of minutes to calm herself. "Carlisle, lately I have been…seeing things, from the past. From my past. It's memories from…that day." She let out a few tearless sobs. "Carlisle, I am reliving that day over and over again." Her sobs became more frequent.

I didn't know what to say. I knew that the day she was changed was the worst thing that ever happened to her in her personal opinion. "Did you tell Emmett?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know if he would be able to keep it a secret, I don't want anyone else to know. Edward does of course, but I asked him not to tell anyone. I'm hoping I can trust him."

I nodded to show I understood. That's was when something clicked.

"Rose when did this start?"

"Um, I don't know maybe a month ago. Yeah, the day you brought Melody home." She stopped and lifted her head to look up at me. "Does she have like a gift or something?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. No one else has come to me. I'll ask Edward if anyone else is experiencing something similar to you. Surely if Melody was the cause then someone else would have seen something too."

She nodded and her face went blank for a minute.

"Rose? Is it happening again?"

She nodded very slowly, before a tear escaped her eye. I couldn't believe it. _"Vampires don't cry."_ I thought to myself. I stared at the tear as it rolled down her face before she caught it.

She looked at the tear on her finger. "Venom?" She was stunned.

"Rosalie, you just shed a tear of venom…" I was in shock.

"What? No we can't cry…can we?"

I shook my head, "I don't know anymore."

"Rose?" We heard Emmett yell upon returning from his hunt with the others.

She stood up. "Please don't mention me in particular to anyone. I don't want any kind of sympathy."

I nodded with a smile and she gave me a hug. I kissed the side of her head. "We will fix this Rose."

"Thanks, dad." She said with a smile.

After she walked out, I sat behind my desk and thought about her memory and her tear.

I asked Edward to come up through my thoughts, and he was in the office not a second later.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Edward I know you have seen what Rosalie is seeing. Has anyone else?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not while around me anyway. Rosalie didn't want me to tell anyone either."

"She just doesn't want anyone to worry about her. Okay, well if anyone does can you please come to me straight away?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He answered with a smile, and then walked out.

I was watching TV with Esme when Rosalie came back.

"Carlisle… I told her about it."

"What?" I didn't understand, and now Esme was listening.

"The first day, I knew she was in a lot of pain, but I also knew she could still hear me. I told her about that day. I told her we all went through it and that it would get better soon." Rosalie looked tired despite not being able to sleep.

I looked up at her. "Rose, you need to hunt." Her eyes were already golden, but I thought it might lift the tired feeling.

"I did this morning…why?"

"Rose you look really tired, like you haven't hunted in a while." Esme said.

"I feel really tired. I haven't been able to relax in a month." She whispered, almost to herself.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

I looked to Rosalie and she looked to me. She took an unnecessary breath before sitting down. She explained it to Esme the same way she did to me, and asked her not to tell anyone as well.

Esme looked like a mix of horrified and concerned. "I'm sorry Rose." She whispered before hugging her.

"Edward said no one else has seen anything." I said softly.

"I keep reliving the worst day of my life with no one to talk to about it."

"You can talk to us anytime, okay?" Esme assured.

She nodded, "Carlisle, when I say it's the worst day of my life, I don't mean changing, I mean what happened leading up to that. Please don't think I resent for this."

I smiled, "I understand."

She gave Esme another hug, then me and walked out.

"You think it's Melody?" Esme asked.

"We aren't sure yet. I'm looking into it, but I'm waiting a while to see if anyone else experiences anything similar." I explained.

She nodded. "We have to go discuss moving with everyone. Bella said everyone needs to be in the dining room at nine." She said.


	8. Houses & Jasper

Bella and Alice had been looking into secluded houses in different areas and laid about 8 photos with information on the back around the table.

"We didn't know where you all might want to go so we got different places." Alice said.

"Look, we really don't need to-" I started before Emmett cut me off.

"We're moving, now stop arguing."

"You know, Esme does design houses. She could draw up a plan of what she likes and we could build." Jasper suggested.

"You don't like the houses?" Alice asked.

"No, they're fine. I just thought Esme and Carlisle could build their dream house or something."

"That would take quite a long time between drawing it up how we want it and then building it." Esme said.

"Right. Well what house do you both prefer?" Jasper asked.

"I don't mind." Esme said.

"Yeah it doesn't bother me." I added.

"Well it's going to be your home for a while; we don't want to pick something you don't like." Alice said.

"We really don't mind, as long as all of you are there." Esme replied.

"Oh that was so sappy." Melody said, "Could you please just narrow it down for us at least? To like 2 or 3 houses?"

"Carlisle." Esme motioned to the photos on the table.

I picked up 3 random ones and moved the others to the side.

"You didn't even look at what you picked…" Bella said.

"Because I don't care."

"They both like Cold Bay…" Edward said.

"Why didn't you say that? That's my favourite too." Alice agreed.

"Cold Bay, Alaska it is." Rosalie said.

"Yay! Okay I will organise all this and we will move after Isle Esme." Alice said, collecting all the sheets of paper.

"That house is massive!" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I need to hunt." Melody said.

"Take someone with you." I requested.

"I'm fine dad."

"Melody, take someone with you." I repeated in a more serious tone.

She rolled her eyes at me before Jasper volunteered.

"Fine." She said as she turned towards the door.

"Typical teenager." I said once she left, and Esme laughed.

"Permanent teenager…" She laughed.

"Jasper? What was the worst time of your life?" Melody asked.

"Human or vampire?"

"Either."

"Well, I would say the time I spent just after being changed. I had to train a newborn army, and kill them when my "boss" told me too." His mind raced back to that time for a second.

Melody nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." She said.

He nodded and they went to hunt.

"Alice, I'm back!" Jasper called when they walked through the door. She appeared at his side instantly.

"I've got new clothes for you to try." She said excitedly.

"I feel like a mannequin." He mumbled as they walked past Esme and I. She hit him playfully on the arm.

Melody walked in. "Want to watch a movie with us sweetheart?" Esme offered.

"No thanks, I'm going to go read."

"What are we watching?" I asked her.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked me.

"Well, we don't have to watch a movie…" I winked.

"Carlisle. Everyone is home." Esme informed me.

"You're right; you can't be very quiet…" I teased.

"Okay, are you challenging me?" she laughed.

I didn't answer her, just smiled wider.

"I will take it." She said before pulling me up and to our room.

She lay on my chest and we listened to the soft music I had decided to put on. Alice knocked and came in.

Her eyes widened, "Sorry…" She said.

"It's fine Alice, what's up?" Esme asked.

"Something is happening to Jasper. He is…seeing things." She explained and she looked worried.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said.

She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I got up and threw on some clean clothes. "He went hunting with Melody earlier…" I said.

"What is happening Carlisle? Does she know that she is doing it?" She asked.

"We don't know that it's her yet. That's just what I'm assuming." I explained.

"Well if it is her, she couldn't possibly know right? I mean she hasn't been a vampire for long. But also, why hasn't anything happened sooner? And why Rosalie and Jasper in particular?"

"Rose said she told her. Maybe Jasper did too while they were hunting. Maybe she asked about their past out of curiosity and she doesn't mean to bring pain upon them." I thought it threw multiple times since Rosalie had come to me, and this was the only thing that made any sense.

"Carlisle what if it never stops? What will happen if they're stuck with reliving it over and over again forever?"

"I'll try my best to work it out Esme." I kissed her and turned to walk out.

Edward came in before I was halfway across the room. "Jasper." He said, and then left again.

I looked over to Esme, and then proceeded down the hall to Alice and Jaspers room.


	9. Melody's gift

"It's like those couple of months, squished into 2 minutes and it has replayed itself twice at random times since I told Melody. It's like I'm there again, reliving it. And if this continues, I don't think I can stay totally sane for long…" Jasper explained.

"Wait, you told Melody?" I asked.

He nodded in response. "This has something to do with her doesn't it?"

"I wasn't sure before, but I'm leaning towards yes now."

"Now?" Alice asked, "Who else?"

I smiled weakly, "They don't want anyone to know."

"Do you care if anyone knows?" Alice asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care."

"Okay well I'm looking into it all. The first things I'm trying to find is the cause and if it can be stopped." I explained.

"Maybe we should cancel Isle Esme…" Alice said quietly.

I shook my head, "We could all use a break, even if it's interrupted at times."

"Yeah, I want to go." Jasper agreed.

"Thanks Carlisle." Alice said.

I went to find Esme but I stopped at the family room. I heard Rosalie and Jasper talking about their similar experiences.

"It's doesn't get better…" Rosalie said quietly.

"It's painful, having to live through it again and again." Jasper said.

Rosalie agreed with him and that's when I decided I would get some 1 on 1 time with Melody to test if I would start to see anything.

I knocked on Melody's door and waited her approval before entering.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was about to go see what everyone else was doing."

I started up a conversation, changing the subject when it dropped.

"Dad? What was the worst time of your life?" She asked, "If you don't mind sharing…" she added.

" _That must be it."_ I thought for a moment.

"I think the worst time of my life was the days following my transformation. The change itself was not as bad as starving myself afterwards."

"Why did you starve yourself?"

"Ironically, my father was a witch and vampire hunter. I was raised to hold hatred against them, so when I was changed, I hated myself, and was also strongly against hunting humans. It took me a while before I realised that animals could be used as a substitute." I explained.

"So how long did it take you to totally resist human blood?"

"A very long time." I replied.

She nodded.

"I'm going to go find mum now." I smiled.

"Okay. Do you know what Alice is doing?"

"I think she's just with Jasper." I replied before walking out.

Melody got up and walked to Alice and Jaspers open door.

"What are you doing?"

Alice looked to Jasper who shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Why?"

"Want to do my nails?" Melody asked.

Her eyes lit up, "Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

I had been sitting with Esme in the dining room for several hours before I first experienced a "vision" of the worst time of my life. It was exactly like Rosalie and Jasper had described. It felt like you were there. All your senses were working. I knew if this continued, then it would be as if I was reliving it at least once a day.

"Carlisle?" Esme had been repeating my name without my knowledge. "Are you okay? Carlisle?"

"Sorry, I was- Come hunt with me?"

She realised what had happened then, and nodded anxiously.

We walked into the living room. I put my finger up to my mouth to tell them to be quiet.

"Come hunt." I mouthed to Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

They looked confused but agreed silently. Once we were far enough into the forest from the house I stopped.

"What is it Carlisle?" Bella asked with masses amounts of concern in her eyes.

I looked to Rosalie, Edward and Jasper.

"It appears that Melody has a gift that she isn't yet conscious of."

"It was her?" Rosalie and Jasper asked at the same time.

"I'm confused…" Emmett said.

I looked to Rosalie for approval to which she granted with a nod.

"Rosalie came to me last week with a…problem. Jasper experienced the same thing yesterday. It was then that I decided I would test my theory to confirm it.

"Stupid, Carlisle…" Rosalie shook her head.

"Rose I was fully aware of what I was getting myself into. I request that no one else tells Melody about the worst time or thing that has happened in their life, or you will experience painful consequences." I explained.

"Like what?" Emmett questioned.

"Like reliving it over and over again just like you're there again…" Jasper said quietly, looking downwards.

Esme walked over and gave him a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me, babe?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't tell anyone except for Carlisle and then Esme, and then I went to Jasper last night." She explained.

He hugged her and it warmed my heart that everyone in our family had at least one person to depend on, if not all of us.

"Wait, Alice is with her right now." Bella said.

"She knows." Edward assured and grabbed her hand.

There was complete silence for a moment before Emmett broke it. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"I don't think that it's in our power, but once Melody knows and learns how it works, I believe she would be able to." I explained.

"How are you going to tell her?" Esme asked.

"I was hoping you would help me…"

"I'll try, but she won't be fully listening if she feels too guilty."

I nodded.

"We better hunt so our eyes are fully golden. We don't her to get suspicious just yet…" I said.

We all went to hunt, and returned home in a group.


	10. Stopping It

"Melody, could you come down to the dining room please?" Esme asked.

They walked down together and found the whole family already seated, including Renesmee and Jacob who had returned that morning.

"Gross…" Melody whispered as she walked past Jacob.

Everyone laughed as she scrunched her face up. "You're the wolf?"

"I am," He smiled. "Jacob." He held his hand out and she shook it.

She took a breath and caught the smell of Renesmee. She looked at her for a moment, but didn't move an inch, only stiffened. Edward moved towards Renesmee and stood slightly in front of her.

"Melody, please sit." I asked.

She was still staring at Renesmee. "Sorry." She said to her quietly then sat in between Esme and Jasper.

Jasper smiled at her. "You seem to have a sufficient amount of control over yourself. That's very good."

She smiled, proud of herself then looked back towards Renesmee.

"Melody." She introduced herself with a friendly smile.

Renesmee seemed happy about that and replied with her own name.

Esme smiled at me with pride and I returned it.

"So Emmett and I have to go soon…" Rosalie said, hinting to get the conversation started.

I nodded. "Melody, you know how Edward can read minds; Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions?"

She nodded, looking confused.

"Well, it seems you also have a gift that you didn't know about." I said.

"What?"

"When you were in the process of changing, Rosalie told you about why she had to change too and that it was the worst time of her life. Jasper told you his worst time, as did I. Since doing this, all 3 of us have relived the events as if we're there again."

"Oh my god. I didn't even know I was doing that. I'm so sorry. How can I stop it?"

"We don't know." Rosalie said.

Melody's mouth hung slightly open horrified with herself.

"When I really want to hear someone's thoughts, I just close my eyes and think exactly what I want to happen." Edward said.

"Same here." Alice shared.

"Yeah." Jasper nodded.

My vision played again at that moment, as did Rosalie's and Jasper's.

Esme looked around at all our faces. "You're thinking about it right now aren't you? Not about stopping it, just about it. What they're seeing?"

Melody nodded and looked at us. "Oh god…" she was the pain in Rosalie's face.

We all stopped at the same time. "That was horrible…" Edward said softly.

"Sorry…" Rosalie said before standing and walking out, Emmett following behind.

Melody closed her eyes and thought about exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted their visions to stop. "I tried it."

"Okay, now think about it again. Just mine, not Rosalie's or Jasper's. I don't want them thinking about it again."

She nodded and thought about Carlisle's worst life event. Nothing happened.

Edward laughed lightly. "It worked."

I gave a little smile to Melody. "Thank you."

"Anytime…" she joked.

Rosalie returned with her hand in Emmett's.

"She stopped it." Alice filled them in.

Rosalie smiled and walked over to Melody and gave her hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jasper winked at her as a thank you and she smiled.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Babe, we don't have to go if you don't feel up to it."

"Emmett. Are you ready?" She repeated the question.

He smiled and nodded. They said their goodbye's and left for the weekend to go down to Cold Bay.

"I thought you were doing that Alice?" Bella said.

"Jasper and I were meant to go but we…decided against it."

Bella looked at her with a confused look, then Jasper. That's when she realised his visions were too much for him.

"Oh, okay." She smiled at Jasper.

"Well Bella, it's time to do your nails." Alice said excitedly.

"Great…" Bella replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Alice dragged her off.

"Pool?" Edward asked Jasper. They too left to the game room.

"We're going to watch a movie if anyone wants to join?" Renesmee offered.

"I will." Melody stood and followed them.

"Should we go with them to make sure nothing happens?" Esme asked me.

"I think it will be okay."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas…" I hinted.

Esme gave me an alluring smile and pulled me up off the seat.

We went upstairs without being noticed by Jacob, Nessie or Melody and closed the door quietly.


	11. Esme's furious

"I'm going down to the hospital." Esme said as she walked through the living room.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to surprise Carlisle. He finishes soon." She explained.

"Wait, I thought he quit?"

"He doesn't actually finish until a couple of days before we go to Isle Esme." She explained.

"Okay." He turned his attention back to the movie.

I sat in my office finishing off the last bit of paperwork when a knock at the door interrupted me. A nurse came in smiling at me.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." She greeted after closing the door behind her.

"Hello Katrina, what can I do for you?" I asked.

She smirked at me.

I stood to put some things in my bag and she walked over to me. She gently pushed me towards the wall and before I could move, and the door to the office opened again as Esme walked in.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes were filled with pain.

"Esme-" I started

"No. Don't bother coming home." She said before walking out again.

I pushed the nurse away and glared at her before grabbing my bag and running after Esme at a normal speed.

"Esme!" I called out as I walked up to her car.

"How could you do that to me Carlisle? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Esme, you're more than enough. She tried to come on to me and you came in before I could push her away." I tried to explain, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

She shook her head and got in her car. I went in mine to follow her home.

She ran inside before me and slammed our bedroom door before I could walk in after her.

"Esme, please open the door." I pleaded.

"Go away, Carlisle!" She yelled at me.

I heard Alice on the phone, "Rosalie? Don't buy the house. 2 reasons, one bad, one good. Get back as soon as possible."

Edward made his way upstairs. "Carlisle…"

"I didn't do anything Edward." I aid with an annoyed tone.

"I know…" He assured. "Esme? He isn't lying to you."

She walked out with a packed suitcase. "Oh please, she was all over him."

"It wasn't my choice Esme!" I raised my voice slightly.

She glared at me, "I'm going up to Denali for a while." She announced to everyone as she walked down the staircase.

"Esme! Please?" I yelled and she looked at me, shocked that I had yelled at her.

"Talk to me, please." I lowered my voice once I had her attention.

Bella, Melody, Alice and Jasper were all looking at us with confusion.

"Jasper!" she yelled.

"Esme, can we please talk in my office?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

I motioned for her to walk first and followed behind her.

"Esme, I swear I did not allow anything to happen. I am fully committed to you, and even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be her…"

"Oh, right Carlisle, beause that makes it so much better."

"That didn't come out how I wanted it okay? Esme, I would never, ever think of hurting you in any way possible. I would never cheat on you, Esme. I love you and you only."

She was silent.

"Esme I pushed her away immediately."

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Haven't you known me long enough to know that I have never, and never will lie to you?"

She gave a slight nod.

"Believe me?"

She looked into my eyes for a moment, "You are not going back to that hospital…" she said quietly.

I smiled and before I could speak, she kissed me hard. "You promise that you love me and that you would never cheat on me?" she whispered into my ear.

"Esme, I promise that I love you and will never cheat on you." I kissed her back.

We walked back downstairs and Esme laughed as I whispered a sarcastic remark in her ear.

"That was quick…" Jasper said.

"Edward told us what happened…" Alice said.

"Of course he did." I said. "For the record, nothing happened and she came onto me…"

Melody laughed, "Pulling all the chicks' dad?"

"Melody." Esme warned.

"Sorry. We are going to the reservation tomorrow. They're having a party that we are all invited to and I want to meet them, want to come?" She asked.

I looked to Esme.

"Sure." She smiled.


	12. Reservation

"We're going to be very late if you girls don't hurry up." I yelled to them from downstairs.

All the guys were ready and waiting in the living room while the girls were still upstairs.

"Carlisle we are ready, when we're ready!" Esme called back.

"Should I go up and see what's taking so long?" I asked no one in particular.

"Definitely not." Edward replied.

Bella walked down the stairs.

"First one ready, you're Carlisle's favourite tonight…" Emmett joked.

We all laughed before Melody made her way down to us next, followed by Alice.

"You bet Rose?" Jasper asked.

She just smiled and danced over to his side.

Rosalie came down a couple of minutes later. "Esme, we're waiting on you…" I said.

"You can all go ahead, I don't mind." She answered.

"We'll wait." Edward called.

We heard a loud smash and I immediately went up. "Babe what are you doing?" I asked as I opened the door, not yet looking at her. When I did look up, it was the first time I had seen her all day. She looked upset.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I went and sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't lie to me, okay? Do I look like I have gained weight to you?" she asked.

"I don't think you can, Esme."

"But do I look like I have?"

"You look the same as always." I was being truthful.

"Rose!" she wanted a girls opinion.

"You called?" Rosalie said as she walked in.

"Do I look like I have gained weight to you?" She asked her.

"Esme, you haven't-" I stared, but she lifted her finger to my lips to stop my talking.

Rosalie looked at her, "No Esme, you look the same as always."

"Okay, thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Now that we have established that you haven't gained weight, are you ready?" I asked.

She glared at me, then grabbed her purse and nodded.

"Hey, Seth, Esme's here." Jacob smirked.

Seth nodded at him and jumped up. He walked over to us, "Hey guys, glad you could make it. You look great."

"Thank you Seth, it looks really nice here." Esme replied.

" _Please dear god, do not ask him if you look like you have gained weight."_ I thought to myself.

Edward broke out into a long laugh a second later.

"What?" Esme asked.

I closed my eyes and looked down, trying to hide my smile.

"Carlisle…"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight."

She smiled at me and I was glad that she believed me. That would have been another argument I definitely didn't want to get myself into.

Leah motioned for all of us to come join everyone else and once Esme was far enough away, Edward began to laugh at me again.

"She almost didn't fall for that." He informed me.

"What?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

Edward told Emmett, Jasper and Bella who were the only ones that were listening.

"You're so lucky…" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go enjoy the party and never talk about this again." I turned and walked back to my beautiful wife.

We watched lovingly at our children while they made jokes and laughed and had fun.

Melody had been talking with Renesmee and Jake, and every so often, I would see Seth look at them.

"He is wondering who she is." Edward said.

"She's here to meet them and she hasn't even talked to most of them." Esme joined.

"She's probably just nervous. Hey, Ness!" I called her over.

She came over and gave me a hug, followed by Esme before turning back to me. "What's up?"

"Do you mind introducing Melody to the pack? She wants to meet them but I think she's too shy."

"Sure, I'll do that now." She walked back over to Melody and pulled her over to the first members of the pack that she saw.

We watched as her face was filled with smiles and laughter. When she went around to the last couple of wolves, my body went stiff as I saw Seth.

His face had a shocked look, and he stared into her eyes. Everyone went quiet. Renesmee's eyes lit up once she realised what was happening.

"Is he imprinting?" Esme asked me.

"I think so." I replied ever so quietly. My body was still stiff. I couldn't believe that my daughter had found her soul mate already. We hadn't had much time with her.

"Calm down Carlisle, it's not the end of the world." Jasper whispered.

"You like Seth, why are you so shocked?" Edward asked.

"She's his little girl. Of course he is going to be shocked." Alice defended me.

I could tell from her face that Melody had no idea what had just happened once Seth broke their gaze and had to sit down. Renesmee was quick to fix that and began explaining to her what imprinting was, what it meant and how it happened to her as well.

"So he is my soul mate?" Melody asked.

"That's right. He is a really nice guy too, he gets along with anyone, so don't worry about not knowing him yet, because you will very soon. He will become your best friend. Plus the family already loves him, so don't worry about that either." She smiled.

She nodded to indicate that she understood, and looked over at us.

I smiled at her to show that I wasn't at all disappointed with this. Seth was very nice and respectful.

"Great, another wolf in the house…" Emmett said.

We walked over to Seth and started talking to him, and Melody soon joined us.


	13. A quiet night

"Mum, is okay if Seth comes over?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, he's welcome at any time, sweetheart."

"Okay, thanks. Do we have anything in the house that I can make something out of?"

"What?" I asked.

"Food. Sorry, I forgot to clarify that." She smiled.

"There should be some stuff in there." Esme answered.

"Okay… how do you cook?" she asked.

I laughed. "Why ask if there is food if you can't cook it?"

She glared at me.

"I'll cook it for you." Esme rolled her eyes.

"We're watching a movie Esme…" I said.

"A movie that we have seen a hundred times, and it's not even that good." She replied as she stood up.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"You don't think any movies are good." I said after sitting at the dining table to accompany her while she cooked.

"I do so."

"Okay, name 5 movies right now that you like."

She thought for a moment, and named 6.

"Okay fine, I lose."

"Apologise…" Jasper said while reading a book. I don't think he even registered what he had said.

"Sorry, dear." I said and rolled my eyes playfully.

She laughed. "What are you reading Jasper?"

"Hmm?" he wasn't listening.

"I said, what are you reading…"

"Yeah, it's pretty good." He replied.

"What?" she laughed and I laughed with her.

"So Jasper, we're going to Volterra next week if it's okay with you." I lied.

"Sure, sure." He never lifted his eyes off the page. I laughed again.

"Alice is coming with us, she wants to join the Volturi, you know? Take them up on their offer." I continued.

"Sounds like fun." He replied and I laughed even harder.

Alice walked in the room before I could keep going and Jasper instantly snapped the book shut.

"My darling." He acknowledged.

"Come hunt with me, I'm bored." She said.

He nodded and they left.

"What just happened?" I laughed.

"It's so weird, he doesn't register a single word, and he can't take his head of that book until Alice walks in the room. Then he has full awareness of everything going on." Esme said.

"Yes, it's rather odd." I agreed.

Esme cooked and I continued to stay seated and talk with her about nothing important for about half an hour before she finished cooking.

She sat opposite me and we continued our playful arguments over strange topics.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"So I've been thinking about it and I don't think we can move to Cold Bay anymore. We can't leave Melody, and I don't want Seth to leave his family or pack, plus I feel really bad about Edward and Bella not being able to see Renesmee."

"That's what I had been saying from the beginning. And I agree, we can't leave Melody."

Rosalie walked in moment later, "Sorry, I heard your conversation and thought I would tell you that Alice already saw that you would decide not to leave and called Emmett and I went to look at it…"

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

She walked back out. "So, where do you suspect I work, Esme?" I teased.

Her eyes narrowed. "You can work back at the hospital, but I'm calling in an anonymous complain about that nurse and I will get her fired."

I laughed, deciding I definitely didn't want to argue about this with my wife.

"I'll go in and talk to Dr. Snow about cancelling my request to leave tomorrow. I can tell him however, that I can't come back for another 3 weeks." I said.

"2 weeks on Isle Esme sounds absolutely perfect right now. Too bad the tickets had to be delayed."

"Yes, well in a week, we will be on our way." I said.

"Is Seth coming now too?"

"I forgot to ask him. I will when he gets here."

"I'm excited. We haven't been there in a long time."

"Bella and Edward were the last to go there. Did I ever get around to calling to…clean up the place?" I asked.

"I think you did. It was years ago."

I nodded. I stood and pulled Esme up next. I led her by the hand to our room and put her one of the movies she mentioned earlier that she liked.

Melody came in within the last 5 minutes of the movie.

"Hey guys, could Seth stay here tonight? It's getting late and I don't want him walking home."

"We're in Forks…and he's a wolf…" I said.

Esme pinched me and glared. "Sure he can honey. Just don't get too…carried away."

"Oh my god mum, no. And thanks." She said before walking out.

"Smooth." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Her father is in the room, I'm not going to get to into it."

I nodded with a mocking smile.

"They're not married anyway."

"Esme, she didn't grow up in the same times as us. Things are a lot different now."

"She's still too young."

"She's going to be the same age for the rest of her life, and I had a young girl in the hospital a couple of weeks ago with problems after sex. She was 16."

Esme looked very unhappy with this.

She dropped the subject and lay down against my chest. We stayed like that for a long time but didn't notice the amount of time passing. If I could fall asleep, I would have happily. Before we knew it, it was morning.

"I have to go down to the hospital…" I whispered in her eye before kissing the side of her head.

She didn't move.

"Esme?"

She made a very frustrated noise and rolled over so I could get up.

"Thank you." I kissed her once on the lips. "Sorry." I smiled.


	14. Starting the Drive

Everyone was slowly finishing off packing their bags and putting them into the cars outside.

Esme, Melody and I had already finished and were waiting for everyone else.

"Can you please hurry up?" Melody asked impatiently.

"It's been half a day since you have seen him. Is it really that much of a rush?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it does, now hurry the f-"  
"Don't say it, or your parents won't let you come anyway."

"Melody, we've been through this." I said.

"I know." She rolled her eyes as she spoke with an attitude.

Bella raised her eyebrows at her, seeing her eye roll.

"Melody, do not give your father attitude." Esme warned.

She went to say something to Esme, but decided against it and walked outside muttering to herself.

"I think she picked up someone's bad temper…" I hinted at Edward.

"No, that was all her, and maybe a bit of Rosalie." He defended himself.

Rosalie and Emmett made their way down. "Don't blame that on me." she snapped.

Jasper and Alice came down with the last bag. "I think it was a bit of both you to be honest." Jasper smiled.

Rosalie pressed her eyebrows together, "Do I have a bad temper Em?"

He was caught off guard and didn't want to upset her. "Umm…" he didn't know how to respond and looked to me for help.

I lifted up my hands to show I wasn't I was staying out of it. Esme and Bella were holding back laughs at Emmett's helpless look.

"Emm-" Rosalie started.

"We better go; we don't any more attitude from the other one…" Alice saved him.

Rosalie walked first and Emmett high fived Alice. "I owe you…" he whispered quiet enough that everyone could here except for Rosalie and Jasper, who were out the door.

Bella and Esme looked at each other and broke out into a laugh.

"This is going to be a long 2 weeks…" Edward said.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were riding together, Emmett driving. Bella and Edward got in their car and had to pick up Renesmee and Jacob. Esme and I got into the car and Melody got in the back and we had to pick up Seth.

"Is he at the reservation or at Charlie's?" I asked, pulling from the driveway in the middle of Emmett and Edward so they weren't being dangerous on the roads.

"Reservation." She answered.

I looked to Esme to ask her to text Rosalie and Bella to tell their driving husbands but she already was.

She was so beautiful, with her hair out, one side over her shoulder, the other side behind it. She was smiling at a response from one of the girls and I got a text.

I lifted my phone, still watching the road but Esme took it from my hand.

"Follow the law." She ordered.

"Can you please check if for me then?"

"It's Edward; he said he can hear your thoughts from there and asked you to not let them get out of hand."

Melody snickered in the back.

Esme looked to her. "What are you thinking about…" her eyes moved back to me.

I smiled. "Nothing."

I glanced at her and she had a questioning look. I looked at Melody through the rear view mirror, making sure Esme would see, "I'll tell you later." I winked at her. And she smirked, understanding the basics of my thought.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed again and she snickered upon checking it.

"Who's that?"

"It's Edward, again."

"And it says?"

"Tell Esme that we're not even on the island yet." She read.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" I looked to her with a smile.

"Oh, I'll tell you later" and she winked, copying my action.

I looked into the rear view mirror at Melody again and saw that she had seen Esme's wink and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry…" I said to her. Esme flicked her head around quickly, followed by a slight laugh.

I pulled into the reservation behind Emmett, and in front of Edward.

I popped the back so Seth could put his bag in.

"Are you going to get him?" Esme asked.

"I texted." Her answer was short, and showed that she was still in a bad mood.

I looked at her a third time "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer and kept her gaze out the window with a frown on her face.

"Mel-"

"I'm fine." She snapped, cutting me off.

I looked to Esme and she gave me a worried look.

I got out of the car and walked over to Edward and Jasper, who were standing closer to Jaspers ride.

"We're discussing the quickest route to the airport."

"Well there is only 2 ways isn't there?" I asked.

Jasper confirmed my questions and voiced his opinion of the fasted way, while Edward expressed his.

"I think Jasper is right." I said.

"I've never taken that way to Seattle." Edward said.

"Then how do you know that it's not quicker?" Jasper joked.

Melody walked over before I conversation continued.

"Jasper is in the leading car, Jasper and Emmett will decide the way. Everyone's ready." She said plainly and made her way back to the car without another word.

"You heard her." Jasper smiled.

We all made our way back to our cars.

"Hey Carlisle, thanks again for inviting me." Seth said once a started the car.

"No problem." I smiled.

I sensed eyes on me and Esme was staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head slightly and got a text.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye waiting for her to tell me.

"It's just Edward, he told me to stop…"

"Can you not talk about it while I'm here, thanks?" Melody said with an edge of anger in her voice.

Esme and I made eye contact before Seth spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She sighed to calm herself a little bit and nodded.


	15. To the airport

About an hour of driving to Seattle and everyone was silent for most of the way.

Esme got her phone out and texted Jasper.

Emmett pulled into the next rest stop on her request.

"Why are we stopping?" Melody asked.

"Because we have 2…half humans who need to stretch, not to mention the ongoing tension in this car that I would like to escape." Esme explained.

I saw she was about to talk back, "Don't." I warned before a word could exit her mouth.

She rolled her eyes again and got out of the car.

Esme walked over to Alice, Bella and Rosalie. Seth and Melody went to Renesmee and Jacob and I proceeded to my sons.

"Woah, your car has the strongest feeling of tension out of everyone. What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I have a moody teenager whose specialty is talking back, making sarcastic remarks or arguments and rolling her eyes." I gave an obviously fake smile.

"I can hear you!" she yelled.

"That was my intent."

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself when I raised my eyebrows.

"Melody, watch your language." Edward warned.

"I didn't say it."

"You were going to." He turned back around so he wouldn't have to argue.

"Okay, now I'm kind of glad I don't have kids…" Emmett said and Jasper nodded in agreement before laughing.

"How is everyone else's drive going?" I asked.

"Well Rose asked Emmett about her temper again and Alice couldn't save him this time so now they're arguing." Jasper filled us in.

I looked to Emmett who was looking at his hands. "She'll forgive me, you watch."

"I would rather not; we all know what happens when you make up." Jasper said.

"You'll be using the forest, I would rather you didn't destroy the place."

"Edward and Bella did." He joked.

"That was just one room…" Edward smiled.

"What's happening in your car?" Emmett changed the subject back to the tension.

"Ness and Jacob had an argument before we picked them up and now they're angry with each other. It was something stupid, so I doubt it will go much longer."

"It's easing." Jasper said, looking at them.

"Carlisle, you and Esme need to stop, by the way. You're pushing it. I'm still sort of like your son, you know." Edward said.

"It's not our fault that you can read thoughts." I responded.

"Yes, but since I have been given this curse, can you please attempt to control yourselves." He smiled.

"We are."

"Physically, maybe." He rolled his eyes.

"It's funny; you never think that your parents are like that." Emmett said.

Jasper laughed and Emmett and Edward joined him.

"Yes, laugh. Just remember that we're going to _Esme's_ island…" I smiled.

"I change my mind, maybe you two should go without us…" Jasper joked.

"Yeah, god knows you don't do it often." Emmett added.

I nodded.

"Except that they do; more often than you think." Edward said quieter so no one else would hear except us.

"Okay, that's enough Edward." I hit him on the back, harder than normal and he winced before laughing.

"No way, we don't even know."

"Good to hear…" Esme said from behind Jasper. None of us noticed she was there until now.

They laughed hard, and I smiled at her.

She walked over and subtly grabbed my arse before taking my hand.

"Esme…" I warned but she just smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Emmett called out to everyone. "You two are gross…" he said quieter so the others wouldn't hear. They walked away laughing, and we went to our car.

I opened the door for her and before she got in, I grabbed her arm.

"Behave…" I ordered quietly before kissing her and letting her arm go.

"You're making it a little hard…" she whispered and got into the car.

We followed Emmett's jeep again, and Edward followed in his Volvo, getting a little too close to our car for a human's comfort.

I rolled my window down and put my hand out, giving him the finger.

"Carlisle." Esme scolded.

"I'm just playing, Esme."

She gave me a disapproving look, but didn't say anything else.

I took her hand and smiled when she looked at me. She tried not to smile back, but I won and she did.

We made another stop just after an hour later, before continuing to the airport.

* * *

Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Melody removed the bags from the cars they were in while the rest of us drove them down to security parking.

The sun was breaking through clouds and we had to stay back in the shadows to completely avoid it.

"How are we going to get to the plane?" Renesmee asked.

"In about 10 minutes, the clouds should block out the sun for a while, let's hope we can board while that's happening, otherwise we have to move to a later flight." Edward explained.

Once all the bags were sorted, we went to sit near the boarding gate.

"We're going to get something to eat." Renesmee said as Jacob and Seth stood.

Melody looked back at me. "I'm coming." She said.

"I thought she was getting over it." Esme said.

"Yeah, I might have pissed her off again at the first stop…" I said.

"Carlisle, you have 2 weeks with her, please be nice."

"I am nice; I was just a little frustrated at the stop."

Bella and Alice laughed.

"You should have heard him Esme, we was very harsh." Emmett clearly wanted me to get in trouble.

"Carlisle." She scolded.

"You didn't yell at her when she argued with me…" I said quietly.

"Carlisle, you're like a little kid." Rosalie laughed.

I sat back and folded my arms over my chest.

"He's just upset that he has to behave for Edward's sake." Emmett said.

I glared at him when Jasper and Alice laughed.

Esme flicked my ear.

"Ow…" I said. This caused Bella to join the laughter.

"Grow up." She said.

The kids came back a second later and our plane started boarding.

"Perfect timing, the clouds are in the right spot." Edward said.

Renesmee gave me a questioning look when she saw my fake sulky look.

"Ignore him until we get to Rio." Esme said.

"Gladly." Melody muttered, forgetting that we could all hear her.

"Stop. Drop the attitude now or you're staying here." Esme held a normal volume to human ears, but it could have been yelling to vampires.

The woman taking the tickets showed a liking to Emmett so Rosalie gripped his hand and stood very close, eyeing the girl.

We took our seats and waited out or 14 hour flight.


	16. Rio

It was about an hour after dark when we arrived at Rio de Janeiro. We collected our bags and made our way outside to the 3 cars waiting for us.

Bella and Edward decided to come with us and let the kids go together. We were all going to the same place anyway.

"Shotgun." Edward called.

I smiled, and my thoughts about being close to Esme changed his mind.

"Actually, Carlisle, you can have front." He gave me a clever smirk. I laughed and took it.

Esme returned from telling the driver of the kid's car where to go and I told ours. I assumed Alice would know where but I texted her just in case. She did, as I suspected, so we were on our way to the docs.

"So, are Gustavo and Kaure still cleaning Isle Esme?" Edward asked.

"Yes, they go once a month when we are not there to clean dust and they come once a week when we are there." Esme said.

Bella cleared her throat and we all looked at her.

"What?" she switched her gaze between us.

"That's you tell…" Edward said.

"My tell?"

"Since it isn't necessary for you to clear your throat, when you do, it's because you're uncomfortable." Edward said, knowing that the driver wasn't listening at all.

"I'm not uncomfortable…" she tried.

"Do you not like Gustavo and Kaure?" Esme asked.

"No, they're fine." She smiled, but it took her a second too long to answer.

"Why do they make you uneasy?" I asked.

"They don't…" she looked down at her hands.

"Bella…" Edward said, asking for an explanation.

"The honeymoon…" she said quietly, not looking up.

"They've seen a mess like that multiple times. Carlisle and Esme used to go quite often…"

"It's not the mess." She shook her head.

"Is it because she hated you? Because she really isn't a nice lady at all." Edward believed his words.

"Sure…" Bella said, wanting to end the conversation.

I knew that what Edward had said wasn't the reason, but Edward seemed to believe it, so I would voice my concern later when no one was really around. I didn't like my family feeling so nervous all the time and Bella had been like that a lot lately.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Edward said. I forgot he could hear, but he knew that she didn't want to tell him so he would let me ask her later. "And I agree…" I assumed he was talking about the constant nervous vibe she had been giving out recently.

We were silent for a while. As we drove past streets, there were people dancing everywhere and there was loud music.

I texted Melody and told her to pull over. As they did, so did we, at my request, followed by Alice's car behind us.

"What are we doing?" Esme asked.

I smiled, "Partying."

"It's just like on our honeymoon." Bella said to Edward.

"Love it." Edward agreed, and followed Bella out of the car.

I held Esme's door open for her to get out and took her hand once I closed it.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as everyone met up.

"We're going to party." Edward smiled and motioned towards the many people. "Carlisle's idea by the way…" he raised his eyebrows, knowing that they would all be shocked.

"Getting into the Rio spirit I see." Alice smiled at me

I motioned towards the people, "Meet back here in an hour, and be careful." I said, looking towards the younger ones. Melody was smiling at me, and I figured she was getting over our little feud.

"We will." Renesmee said, almost jumping up and down with excitement. She pulled Jacob and pushed Melody and Seth towards the people. As they left, Emmett took Rosalie's hand and they did too, followed by Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward.

I pulled my wife into my arms, "You're so beautiful." I complimented before giving her a few kisses.

She pulled me towards the crowds and we danced with them. After a while, we took a walk out to the other side of the crowds and there was a few lively businesses, a lot of the people on the seats outside were with their partners, getting a little too into their kissing.

"Drunk." Esme laughed as she was a couple who looked to be almost to the point of ripping each other's clothes off.

I agreed before pulling her into a hard kiss.

"Carlisle…"

"Look around you Esme, everyone here is doing it, and there are no kids in sight…" I smirked.

She looked over her shoulder before turning her gaze back to my eyes and returned my kiss even harder. We stood against the wall as I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her collarbone and finally her lips.

Before we knew it, it was quarter past 9 and we made our way back to the cars. Everyone was waiting there.

"What happened to an hour?" Emmett asked.

"We were…having fun and lost track of time." Esme said.

"Do we want to know what fun you were having?" he asked.

"Gross, let's go." Melody interrupted.

"That was not it." Esme clarified before everyone returned to their cars.

"It was getting there…" Edward laughed as he turned and pulled Bella to the car.

"Really? I do not need to hear this." Melody had a look of slight disgust on her face.

"I'm not sorry…" he said before opening the door.

We continued on the road.


	17. Arriving

We reached the boats at about 11. We added a second once Renesmee was born.

"Who's going with the kids?" Rosalie asked.

"We will." Bella said.

Edward loaded his boat, and Emmett loaded ours.

"I'm driving." Emmett said.

Esme looked at him with a worried face.

"I won't be stupid…much." He smiled.

Esme shook her head.

"Esme, it'll be fine." I assured.

"See, even the old man thinks so."

"Don't push it…" I playfully glared at him.

Esme and I went to thank the drivers and give them tips.

"Carlisle, he will probably crash the boat into the other…" Esme said.

"Esme, he knows not to be stupid with you. Plus I don't want to drive."

"Can't Jasper?"

"Jasper doesn't want to drive either. Let Emmett do it. He knows I will be harsh if he doesn't anything to upset you."

Before she could speak again, I took her face in my hands and kissed her. "It'll be fine."

Esme got in the boat while I went over to Edward. "All good?"

"All good." He smiled. "See you there."

I sat down next to Esme and took her hand. I saw her eyes shift to Emmett and back to me. I kissed her cheek and threw an arm around her.

"Emmett, wolves can't breathe underwater." I said.

"Damn, I forgot." He joked.

The boats started and we were on the water.

I looked over to Melody, who looked to be having the most fun I have ever seen her have. I nudged Esme and pointed. Alice and Jasper looked too and smiled.

"She's happy." Alice said.

"And we have no idea if she ever has been." Jasper added.

"Well it's in her past, she'll forget about it soon enough. I just hope we can provide a home she deserves." I said.

"Of course we can." Esme looked up at me and kissed me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

We had dropped behind the other boat and he was gaining on them quickly. He was too close to the corner and it looked like he was going to hit them. He laughed as he did what he intended and pulled the boat sideways at the last minute to spray them with water.

"EMMETT!" Melody screamed. Seth and Jacob were laughing, and the girls began draining their hair out with furious faces.

"Emmett you do anything like that again and I'm driving." Esme threatened.

"Oh come on Esme, lighten up."

"Excuse me?" she raised her voice slightly.

"Uh oh…" I said quietly, although they could all still hear me over the engine.

Emmett looked back and his faced dropped as he saw that she wasn't joking.

Before anyone could speak again, a wave of water crashed into our boat, courtesy of Edward.

Esme was now furious and I decided to calm her before she exploded.

"Esme, my darling, calm down. They're having fun. Please wait for the island before you do anything…"

"If I could cry from frustration and anger right now, I would be balling."

She calmed down in less than a second.

She looked to Jasper who studied his nails with intense curiosity, trying to stop the smile showing on his face. Alice giggled.

I pulled her closer to me and planted a long and hard kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, a little sigh left her mouth. "That'll do it…" she laughed.

It started to rain, which caused Emmett and Edward to slow down slightly.

I kissed her again. "You taste good in the rain." I whispered so quietly into her ear that only she would hear.

"Back at you." She smiled and returned my kiss.

We finally arrived at the island and once everyone was off the boats I decided to be dramatic.

"Welcome, to Isle Esme…" I turned and held my hand out towards the large beach house.

Everyone laughed and Esme grabbed my hand, pulling it back down to my side, "You're embarrassing." She smirked.

Edward and Bella went to show Renesmee and Jacob, and Seth their rooms, as it was very late and they needed to get some sleep.

Once everyone started to take their stuff inside, I turned to Esme. "You married me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"And I will never regret it." She stared adoringly into my eyes, and kissed me hard again.

Edward ran out at a vampires pace. "Your bedroom, is still your bedroom." He said before returning back to the house in an instant.

"You heard him." I smirked.

"Everyone's here though…" she said looking at the house.

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

"You know, I know a certain secret place that only two people on this whole island know about…and I'm sure it's as beautiful as ever…"

I smiled, remembering our private space on the other side of the island.

"I'll take the bags inside." I said, lifting them.

Esme removed her shoes and followed behind me.

When I returned to the family room everyone was sitting around with their significant other, all talking together.

"Well, we're going to go…explore." Esme said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her and I almost stumbled.

"Have fun!" Edward called out, knowing our intensions.

"They're not really exploring, are they?" Rosalie asked.

Edward just laughed.

"This is going to be a good vacation for everyone…" Emmett said.

"Hunt?" Jasper asked everyone.

"We don't want to interrupt Carlisle and Esme…" Bella said.

"We won't, they have a private place. I know what it looks like and still can't find it…" Edward said.

"Well in that case, let's go." Rosalie jumped up and pulled Emmett with her.

Melody tagged along because Seth had already fallen asleep.


	18. Not Asking For Permission

When Esme and I finally returned to the house it was around 11 in the morning. When we walked in, the girls were sitting around in the living room talking and the guys were playing cards in the next room

"How was your night?" Rosalie asked with a very big smile.

"Brilliant." Esme smirked.

I kissed her cheek before continuing into the dining room.

Esme sat with the girls.

"Hey Carlisle. Em, deal him in." Edward said.

I sat down with them and played.

* * *

"So Esme, what'd you and Carlisle get up to last night?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, wait for me to leave first." Melody said, standing up.

"Me too." Renesmee followed her into the dining room where they sat beside their boyfriends.

"So? What's the goss?" Alice asked.

Bella shifted her seating and cleared her throat. She looked up to me before she noticed that all 3 of us were looking at her.

"I'll be right back…" she said and disappeared.

"Okay, what is that about?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go see if she's alright." I said, standing.

"Bella, can I come in?" I said after knocking.

I heard cupboards quickly been closed at the sound of the knock before she allowed me to enter.

I closed the door behind me.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me."

Edward walked in a second later, obviously hearing my thoughts.

"Could you give us a minute?" she asked him.

He gave her a questioning look before nodding and walking back out.

I sat down on the bed that Jacob and Renesmee were currently using.

I crossed my legs and patted the spot in front of me for her to sit down. She sat hesitantly.

"What's wrong lately? You've been different, more awkward and distant."

"Isn't that normal for me?"

"Not to this extent…"

She looked at her hands and sighed. She looked like she was about to tell me, but before another word was said, Carlisle knocked.

"Yes." Bella said.

He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good going Carlisle, she was about to crack." I joked.

Bella laughed lightly.

"Sorry. Pretend I never interrupted." He said.

"Okay, guys I really don't think I should tell you."

"Is it us?" I asked.

"No."

"They why shouldn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I should, I just don't think it's a very good idea. I don't want you to get angry or upset…"she was talking quieter.

I looked up at Carlisle and we made eye contact.

"We won't." he said.

"I can guarantee that you will…"

"Bella, please just tell us." I asked desperately.

She looked up at me and it seemed that just looking at my eyes made her give in.

"Just don't yell okay? I don't want anyone else to know yet…"

I was becoming more suspicious every time she spoke.

"So Ness and Jacob were going to come with me somewhere for a while so I could…deal with something." She explained briefly.

"Where to and what are you dealing with? How long is a while?" I didn't want her to leave at all, let alone no one knowing the details.

"A couple of days, maybe a week. I just have to go talk to someone."

"Bella…you can tell us." Carlisle assured.

"Italy…The Volturi wanted to make sure Ness was developing how they suspected."

Neither Carlisle nor I knew what to say. We definitely couldn't allow them to go to Italy, not without everyone.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Carlisle was angry.

"I figured if we go there, then Aro won't come to Forks. He contacted me a while ago requesting a meeting soon."

"No. Absolutely not." I said.

"I wasn't exactly asking for permission…"she said quietly to herself.

"I don't care what you weren't asking for; you're definitely not going there with only 3 of you. It's all of us or none of us." Carlisle raised his voice slightly.

"I can't make you all go over there. What if the Volturi decide they don't want to let us leave? I'm not letting you all get involved in something that has such high risks. I would rather some of us stay alive…" Bella said stubbornly.

"That's exactly why we're not allowing you to go on your own…" Carlisle was furious. I haven't seen him this angry in a very long time. It was his granddaughter and daughter after all, so I wasn't totally surprised by the reaction.

"I won't be on my own. Ness and Jake will be there…"

"Not enough."

"Well would you rather them come to Forks? Put every human life contained in Forks at risk?"

"If it meant higher protection for my family, then yes." Carlisle raised his voice even higher and I knew that everyone else would have heard.

Edward was in the room in less than a second.

"Calm down." He ordered Carlisle. Edward was one of the only people who had seen what Carlisle was capable off when he lost control. By the way Edward was talking to him, I assumed it was heading in that direction.

Bella stood up.

"Bella, stay there." Edward said.

I walked over to Carlisle's side and took his hand. I started whispering to him to calm down.

Edward turned to Bella once Carlisle gained complete control of himself.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm surprised you didn't come in sooner…"she said.

"You're not going, and don't argue about it anymore."

"Edward, I won't let them go to Forks."

"Fine, then we'll all go."

Bella went to talk again but Carlisle did first.

"We're all going, and that's the end of this conversation until we're off this island."

"They won't be happy about Melody…"Bella said quietly.

I froze. What was the minimum age that you could change a human? Would they say she was too young just too finally start a war between our covens?

"That's why you don't want them to come here, and don't want us all to come? Because he can't see your thoughts and Ness can keep them out of what she shows?" Carlisle asked.

Bella didn't answer, just looked up at him, which confirmed his questions.

"She's never killed a human. She's under complete control of herself, and she is very mature for her age. It'll be fine." Edward said.

"Let's hope so…"Bella whispered before disappearing.


	19. Temporary Teenager

Esme and I decided to let the family have the rest of the day without their parents around. We stayed in our room. I read while Esme sketched.

"Carlisle, Alice can't see if they decide to leave without us…Jacob is too close."

"They won't Esme, not after what happened in that room today. There is no way Bella will go."

"Don't be so sure, she didn't even look worried with your reaction. It should have scared her."

"Was it that bad?"

"You looked like you were going to lose control. I think we were lucky that Edward came in."

"Did I scare you?"

She denied that she was afraid, but he took too long to answer.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I never meant to get out of hand."

"You didn't scare me."

"I did."

She gave up arguing and just looked into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed her without warning. She gave me a small smile when I pulled away, and continued drawing. She was designing a house; she drew several floor plans and had a cross through one.

"I like that one" I pointed to third one, and then returned to my book.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours in our room when I quiet knock brought us both out of our little worlds.

"Come in." Esme called, finishing off her sketch of a wolf.

Jasper and Alice walked in and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Nothing too important." I lied.

"Yeah right, Edward is furious with Bella, Bella is furious with Edward and you guys, and you have been in here all day." Jasper said.

Esme looked up at me.

"Bella was planning to go to Italy with Nessie and Jacob." I explained.

"What? Why?" Alice was shocked.

"The Volturi contacted her and said they wanted to see that Ness was developing the way they thought. She decided that instead of them coming here and seeing Melody, they would go to Italy without our knowledge."

"Is Melody too young?" Jasper asked.

"We don't believe so, but we all know how much the Volturi want to start a war between our covens." Esme answered for me.

"And she's angry because you won't let them go?"

"Yes. We said all of us go or none of us. We can't let them leave without maximum protection." Esme explained.

"Good decision." Jasper agreed.

They went to leave, "Wait, do you mind not mentioning this to anyone? We don't really want to talk about this until we're off the island."

"Sure thing." Jasper said, and they walked out.

I closed my book and lay down. Esme looked over to me before putting her sketch book down and lying on my chest.

I brought up the first topic that came to my mind and we talked on for hours about random topics that one of us brought up after the other.

* * *

It was dark before we knew it and I decided I needed to hunt. I offered Esme to come with me but she declined.

"I'll see you later." I gave her a kiss and winked as I walked out.

"Mami? Can I come in?"

"Yeah Ness."

When Renesmee was born, everyone thought I appeared way too young to be called grandma so they decided I would be called Mami. Carlisle's young appearance didn't affect his name as pop.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Are you angry with mum?" she asked.

"Not angry, just disappointed with her decision."

"It was my idea; she's just taking the blame."

"Ness, if it were your idea, your father would have known before today…" I called her out.

She thought for a moment, "You can't come with us."

"Nessie, it's all of us or none of us. We have to keep each other safe."

"We're keeping you safe by making you all stay in Forks. If it were completely up to me, mum would be staying behind too."

"No Nessie, all or none."

"Why?" she was getting frustrated with me.

"Because we won't allow you to go on your own. It's too risky. The Volturi are unpredictable and untrustworthy."

"All they want is to see that I've grown!" she raised her voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you will not argue with me!" I yelled.

"But—"

"End of discussion, Ness."

She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

I heard her go to her room, and it was very late so I assumed she was going to sleep.

Edward came in shortly after and apologised on behalf of his daughter.

"It's fine Edward, thank you."

"Okay, see you in the morning then." He said.

* * *

When I returned to the house Edward was at the entrance waiting for me.

"You need to go make sure Esme is okay."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nessie went to talk to her about the argument with Bella, and then she tried to say that she wasn't letting any of you come and they argued and Ness stormed out and slammed the door. Esme never really had a fight with Renesmee before so she's pretty shocked." He explained.

"Okay, thanks." I said before walking to our room.

When I walked in, Esme sat motionless staring at a photograph hanging next to the door. Her eyes didn't shift and she didn't seem to notice my entry. I walked over and sat next to her on the bed, I hugged her and she leaned into my chest.

"She has never spoken to me like that before." She whispered.

"Esme, she was just frustrated, as were you. She'll apologise tomorrow." I assured.

I ran a hand in soothing circles on her back. "Don't worry yourself, she's a teenager."

"For how much longer? Because I don't like it."

I laughed lightly. "You've got a permanent one too."


	20. Exploring

When morning finally came around, Esme and I decided to get up and see what everyone else had planned for today.

As soon as we left the room, Alice was in front of us. "We're all going swimming, want to come?

"Sure." I smiled.

We went to get changed and we walked outside where everyone was arguing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Carlisle, look." Esme pointed to 6 jet skis.

I looked straight at Emmett. "Really? What inspired you to buy jet skis?"

"Well we were bored last night, so Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Melody and I went to Rio and got these babies." Emmett had a large smile on his face. "There was an ad on TV."

"Stupid…" Esme said quietly.

"Oh come on Esme, it's not that bad. One for each couple. Rose and I got the green one."

We let everyone else take their pick. They all went to try them out.

Esme turned to me. "You drive."

"I have a feeling these will turn out to be a very bad experience."

She smiled and dragged me over to the purple Jet Ski.

All of the guys were driving, and Edward and Emmett decided they wanted to race.

"Hey Carlisle you in?" Emmett asked.

"No." Esme answered before me.

They laughed at her before starting their race.

Esme pointed to a nearby island. "Let's go over there, see if anyone has claimed it in the past years."

I smiled. Esme's adventurous side was showing, something that was so rare lately.

* * *

It took us what seemed like a very long time to get there but it wasn't too long. Esme had been resting her head on my back, with her arms around my waist.

"The water is so beautiful." She said.

"Much like you my darling."

"You're getting worse with old age…"she laughed.

"Just accept the compliment."

"Thank you?"

I laughed. "We're here."

I got off and held my hand out to help her. She took it and jumped down.

We walked onto the beach when a gust of wind picked up and we caught the scent of two unfamiliar vampires. The others were way too far away for us to call out to them.

"This can't be a coincidence can it? Having more vampires in such a small distance from us?" She asked.

"It's a possibility, just not a very likely one…"

She looked afraid, not knowing who awaited them inside the forest. I squeezed her hand and walked forwards.

We wandered around for a while until we stumbled upon what looked like a camping site.

No one could be seen so we relaxed a little for the moment.

"Can we help you?" A voice said from behind us in the trees.

I turned around and Esme moved closer behind my back, knowing I was her only source of protection. A man and a younger girl appeared from the darkness the trees supplied.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. We own an island nearby with our family and decided to come explore here."

"Dean. This is my adopted daughter, Clara."

Clara looked to be about 17. Their eyes were golden like ours, considering where they lived, I didn't expect red.

"I'm sorry, we were not aware the area had been claimed."

"It's not a problem. We don't mind company." Clara said.

"I see you hunt animals as well." Dean said.

"Yes, I didn't like hunting humans, so I decided animals were a good substitute. I brought Esme and our children into this lifestyle as well." I explained.

"Does your wife not speak?" Dean seemed wary of us.

I looked at Esme but she continued to stay silent.

"She doesn't have much confidence around strangers; we've had bad experiences in the past."

They didn't say anything.

"Well, we best be on our way." I said.

"Feel free to return any time." Clara smiled.

I nodded and we walked back to the beach.

I got onto the Jet Ski and pulled Esme up.

* * *

We went back to Isle Esme, where the family was still on the water.

"So it was a coincidence?" Esme asked me once we were back on our beach.

"I think so. Did they seem suspicious to you?"

She shook her head. "Dean sounded slightly territorial though."

"Well, we are animals…"

She smiled and grabbed my hand. I followed her as she walked into the water.

Esme leaned backwards into my chest and we watched our family.

Emmett and Jasper were throwing a ball at each other while still driving the Jet Skis, Alice and Rosalie had jumped off and were talking while laying on lylos, Edward, Seth and Jacob were driving around together, racing and circling.

We watched as Renesmee jumped off the Jet Ski and she swam over to us.

"Hey, Mami, I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have talked to you like that." She said.

"Its fine, sweetheart." She smiled.

Renesmee hugged her, and then smiled at me.

"Go have fun, kiddo." I said. She swam back over to Jacob and he pulled her back up.

Esme turned around in my arms and planted a long kiss on my lips. She stood on her toes so that her mouth was near my ear.

"Let's go set up a fire, the boys will be ecstatic."

I smiled and nodded.

We walked away from the water and my fingers intertwined with hers. I looked down at her. Her eyes were getting darker because she hadn't hunted in a while, her hair was messy but it looked beautiful, _she_ looked beautiful.

I got lost in her eyes when she looked up at me and I didn't register what was happening. I couldn't think of anything else except how stunning my wife was and how much I loved her.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" She stopped walking.

I snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm great. I was just admiring how perfect you are."

She smiled and kissed me.


	21. Drunk

Everyone had gotten changed once it started to get dark and they were all sitting around the living room. Esme and I walked inside after starting the fire and outing logs around it for everyone to sit on.

"Woah, is that a fire I smell?" Emmett looked excited.

"Sure is." I smiled.

"You guys are fabulous." Rosalie said.

"Thanks." Esme said.

We went to get changed while everyone else went to sit down.

When we made our way out, Jasper was pouring wine which was mixed with blood, as well as normal wine for the wolves and Renesmee.

"Seth, are you even allowed to drink?" Bella asked.

"What happens on Isle Esme stays on Isle Esme…" Melody said.

Seth laughed, "Yeah, I am."

"He drinks with the pack all the time." Jacob added.

"Hold on a second…" Emmett got up and ran into the house. He returned a minute later with a Bluetooth speaker and Jasper's phone, which had all the music they liked on it.

"Let's party!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Esme and I accepted our glasses and sat beside Edward and Bella.

* * *

Throughout the night, everyone had a little too much to drink. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella couldn't walk straight, Alice started to get quieter as she drank more, Seth, Renesmee and Jacob decided they were going to go to bed after their drink; Bella had swapped places with Edward so she could talk with Esme, who also probably couldn't walk straight if she tried and Edward, Melody and I were only tipsy.

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Renesmee said as she and the boys stood.

She tripped with her first step, indicating she drank more than she should have as well.

Edward was at her side immediately and helped her get to her room. Jacob and Seth didn't have as much as her so they were able to stand by themselves, but would probably have a very large hangover in the morning.

Melody moved over next to me and stared at her mother as she and Bella were laughing in hysterics at something they were talking about.

"I don't like it when everyone drinks a lot…" she whispered to me.

"They don't get to do it often."

"Why aren't you drinking as much as them?"

"I don't feel the need to."

"Esme, you want another drink?" Jasper asked.

"No, she's had enough." I answered before she could.

Esme looked up at me, "Carlisle."

"You've had enough Esme."

"I'm not even drunk."

"Walk in a straight line."

She stood up and tried but stumbled and almost fell before I caught her.

"See, you have definitely had enough."

"Fine, I'm going to lie down." She said, but after a few steps, she was stumbling again.

I ran over and caught her again before she fell. "Call it a night guys, you've all have a little too much."

"We're here till the sun comes up, Pops." Emmett called.

I shook my head and carried Esme to our room. As soon as I lay her on the bed, she pulled me down and planted a hard kiss on my lips.

"Not tonight Esme, you're really drunk."

She frowned. "Fine." She rolled over with her back to me. I sat down beside her and picked up my book.

* * *

It had been about an hour before Esme decided she would try again.

She rolled over and sat up on her forearm. "I'm bored."

"Sketch or watch TV." I suggested.

She pushed by book down and shifted herself so that she could kiss me.

"Esme, no." I declined in a stern voice.

"But—"

"No, not while you're drunk."

She made a frustrated groan before rolling back over and turning on the TV.

"Shit!" I heard Rosalie yell, still around the fire with her siblings. Bella had come inside to lie down on the couch not long after us, on Edwards's request. Melody had gone to lay with Seth while he slept.

I was out there in less than a second.

"What happened?" I asked.

Jasper was on the ground and he appeared to be in pain. Edward was holding Emmett back.

"They were arguing like they normally do, then it turned heated and now they're both furious with each other. I'm surprised you didn't hear them yelling. Anyway, Emmett took Jasper to the ground and threw a few very hard punches." Rosalie explained.

"Damn it Emmett you dick!" Alice yelled. She was at Jasper's side.

"Alice!" I scolded. She stood up and walked over to Emmett, and before Edward realised what was happening, she slapped him. Rosalie pulled her back and growled before crouching. Alice copied her move.

"Girls! Stop it now!" I yelled.

Neither of them listened and as Rosalie sprung into the air, so did I. I caught her mid-air and we crashed to the ground. I made sure I was the one to make contact with the earth so that she didn't get as hurt.

They had sobered up a bit and could now walk so I guessed they didn't have another drink after I left.

Esme was out after hearing the very loud crash when Rose and I hit the ground.

"What is going on here?" she looked very worried.

"Rosalie, Emmett, go inside now!" I was very angry and decided to show exactly that.

"Carlisle—" Rosalie started.

"Now Rose or you're both going back to Washington tomorrow!" I yelled.

She and Emmett walked away, looking down at Jasper when they went past him.

I went over and kneeled beside him while Edward explained what happened to Esme and Bella, who soon joined us.

I made sure Jasper was okay and helped him up once he had recovered. Emmett had cracked his skin around his neck. It was very dangerous and I would definitely have to deal with it in the morning.

"Hey, Carlisle—" Alice started.

"I am still very upset with you." I cut her off before walking away beside Jasper to make sure he was 100 percent.

"Esme, you need to hunt." Edward said.

"Yeah, I'll do that now."

"I'm coming; I don't really want to stick around here."

"Okay, Carlisle, Bella, do you want to come?" Esme asked.

Bella accepted the invitation but I decided it was best not to leave these 4 unsupervised for the time being.

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Edward said, hearing my reasoning before I declined.

"We'll be back later." Esme said before following Bella outside.


	22. Rules

Emmett and Rosalie were talking quietly in the living room when I walked out. They didn't acknowledge my entry at all until I spoke. "We need to talk about last night."

Neither of them replied, just stared at me.

"Jasper, Alice, can you come in here please?" I called.

They were in the room a second later and Alice's face dropped when she saw the other two.

Esme came in the same time as them. I motioned for Alice and Jasper to sit down.

Jasper sat and didn't seem to be holding any grudges against his siblings. Alice on the other hand, didn't sit and wouldn't look in their direction.

"Okay, I'm going to start with the risks that took place last night. Emmett, Jasper, you both need to understand that neither of you is trying to offend the other seriously. Emmett, you almost killed Jasper last night. You need to control your anger better."

"I hardly touched him…" Emmett said.

"Within 3 punches, you severely cracked the skin around his neck. Another few and you could have ripped it off…"

Emmett's mouth dropped open slightly. He didn't know that he had done that much damage.

"If you weren't such an egotistical—" Alice started muttering.

"Alice!" Esme stopped her.

"You know what Alice? I'm really getting sick of your shit." Rosalie snapped.

"Back off." Jasper defended his wife.

"All of you stop right now!" I raised my voice so it was louder than their fighting that had picked up.

"My god you're like very small children…" Edward mocked.

Bella hit him, "Don't get involved." She whispered.

"Hey Jake, make some popcorn…" Renesmee joked.

"Ness!" Bella warned.

Seth and Melody were standing behind the couches, listening.

"It appears we have gathered an audience…" Rosalie glared at Edward.

"Well what did you expect to come from this Rose?" Jasper was very irritated by them now.

"Everyone stop right now." I demanded.

"Or what?" Alice sounded overly tired and very fed up with the situation.

"Or all 4 of you are leaving this island, never coming back, and definitely not coming back to Forks." I threatened.

"You wouldn't kick us out." Emmett said.

"Try me!" I yelled.

Emmett went to talk back before Edward noticed how serious I was. "Emmett if you want to be welcomed back home, stop right now because he isn't joking."

"I'm setting the rules now. No one fights, physically or verbally, no one talks back to Esme or me, no one does anything to offend someone else and no one ruins this vacation any more. At least try to get along. Do I make myself clear?" I talked with a stern voice to prove that I wasn't backing down. I looked around at everyone in the room.

They all either nodded or replied with a quiet "yes".

* * *

Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room once the conversation had completely stopped.

"That was a little harsh don't you think? Threatening to kick them out? Setting so many rules?" Esme said.

"Esme, if Edward wasn't there, Jasper could be dead right now. It's gone too far and the family is going to fall apart if things continue the way they have been. Threatening to kick them out was the only way they would understand just how serious I was, and if I didn't set those rules then it would just carry on for years."

"Yeah, okay." She looked upset.

I pulled her into a hug, "I'm sure it will all turn fine after a while. The rules won't last very long, knowing how this family communicates."

She stood up on her toes and planted a single kiss on my lips.

"Carlisle? Esme?" We heard Emmett call.

Esme and I walked back in to our family in the exact same positons as before.

"Last night was a drunken mess and I never meant to hurt anyone and I'm really sorry for that." He said.

"We're all sorry for the way we have been acting lately. It's just been so long since we have gotten away from each other, but we still really don't have an excuse." Edward added.

I nodded as a thank you. "My rules still stand." I walked out.

"Sorry Esme…" Rosalie said. "We'll try our hardest to be better."

"You don't need to be better, you just need to keep it from getting this far. Within one night, Jasper was almost killed and you and Alice turned on each other. There is no way our family will last if that's how it is around here."

"We know, sorry again." Alice said.

Esme turned and walked in the direction that I did.

* * *

"Carlisle, maybe we should cut our trip short. It obviously isn't doing the good that we expected it to." Esme said, sitting across from me at the dining table.

"We probably should, but I don't think they will like that very much…"

"Well we can come back in a couple of months; it's just too tense around here."

Alice ran in before I could reply. "Come on, we have family bonding to do."

"What?" I said suspiciously.

"It won't be that bad. Jasper and Emmett and already laughing together again."

"And you and Rose?" Esme asked.

Alice didn't answer that, just dropped her smile slightly. "Come on, it'll be fun."

I looked to Esme and she stood, not wanting to argue with Alice about set plans.

We walked outside to where the family was standing. My hand was intertwined with Esme's and she squeezed when we saw Emmett and Jasper making jokes. I looked down at her and a smile had spread across her face, a nice change from her constant frown throughout the day.

"Okay—" Alice started, but a gust of wind picked up and we all caught the scent of two vampires.

To them, it was unfamiliar. To us, it was Dean and Clara. We didn't have time to tell them before they all sprinted off in the direction. Edward and Bella stayed behind because Edward noticed our thoughts. The wolves phased and ran just behind the vampires.

"Oh no…" Esme said quietly.

"Six vampires and two wolves who are all wound up with each other. This is definitely not going to go down very well…" Edward said.


	23. Bonding

It was a wild chase across the island. Our calls to our family were either not heard or ignored.

By the time we got there, the wolves were moving towards Dean and Rosalie had a grip on Clara.

"Stop!" I yelled to them.

All at once, they all turned and looked at me, including the wolves.

"Rosalie, let her go. Jacob, Seth, stand down." I demanded.

The wolves looked to each other before pulling back and walking back behind Emmett and Jasper towards their significant others.

Rosalie wasn't as cooperative. She let go, but she didn't step away, just stood directly in front of her.

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

Dean walked over and pulled Clara backwards.

"Babe, come on." Emmett said.

She still didn't move an inch.

"Rose, what happened to always trusting Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett tried again.

She stepped backwards before turning and walking over to Emmett.

"I'm very sorry." Esme said.

"So she does talk…" Dean said.

I ignored his comment. "This is my family." I said and I introduced everyone.

"This is quite a coven. Did you change them all yourself?" Clara asked.

"Not all." I smiled.

"We thought we would come and see how you lived. We were not aware your family was so protective." Dean said.

"And involved dogs…" Clara added.

Rosalie laughed at her comment.

The wolves growled quietly and Melody and Renesmee stood beside them, glaring at Clara.

"They have become a part of our family since they formed relationships with Melody and Nessie." I explained.

No one said anything for a moment.

"Let's show our guests to our home, shall we?" Esme broke the silence.

Melody, Renesmee and the wolves were the first to turn around, leading the way back to the house.

* * *

Dean and Clara stayed until the next morning before returning to their own island.

"Okay, now we can get on to our family bonding!" Alice sounded excited.

"Yay." Rosalie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Rosalie…" I warned.

"Play nice, babe." Emmett said.

"What are we doing, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Okay, we're going to start with a partners exercise. Edward and I already know it so we can't do it or we will obviously win. You have to go with someone that isn't your significant other. Emmett, Jasper, you have to go together." She explained.

"Rose, you go with Jacob. Carlisle with Bella, Esme with Seth, and Ness, you go with Melody." Edward paired us up.

Alice explained what we had to do. We were told what we had to make, and we had to go get the right things from around the forest and bring it back to build.

Edward brought chairs out for Alice and himself. I high-fived Bella after we made a plan and we ran off to get the resources.

When we got back, Esme and Seth were trying to build but it fell and they were both rolling over laughing.

Bella and I got to building. We were doing alright but it fell over after a while.

"Carlisle that was definitely your fault." Bella laughed.

"I'm not even going to deny it…" I laughed with her.

It took a while but we finally finished and we bet everyone else.

"And the prise goes to Bella and Carlisle!" Alice said.

"That's not fair, Pop's the most logical here!" Renesmee whined.

"Suck it up Ness." Bella smirked. "You're not going to deny that either, are you?" She asked me.

We both laughed. I looked over at Esme and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Alice, could we take a break before your next exercise?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, an hour." She agreed.

* * *

Esme and I took a walk around the perimeter.

"What was that smile for before?" I asked.

"You were so happy. It made me happy."

"I'm glad my happiness is contagious." I joked.

She nudged me and pulled me to a stop before planting a long kiss on my lips.

I left a string of kisses from her ear to her mouth and she laughed.

"Now I don't know whether to end the vacation early or continue on the normal plan. Everyone seems happy today, but it could change at any minute."

"I say we wait to see if anything else bad happens. If it does, we go home, if not, we have another week."

"Good plan." She nodded.

We continued walking around the island, talking and laughing.

When we got back to the house, there was yelling.

Esme sighed and her good mood dropped.

"Let's go see what happened." I said, my own mood dropping.

Alice was furious with Jasper but we couldn't work out why yet.

"What happened?" I asked Bella and Edward.

"Alice was talking to Jasper but he was reading and she started yelling about how he never listens and how he was looking at someone back in Rio but she decided to let it go but now she isn't so sure." Edward explained.

"And she accused that Jasper doesn't seem happy with her anymore and the word divorce came out somewhere in there." Bella added.

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked when she came in with Emmett. Edward explained again.

"Damn it Jasper are you even listening now?" she screamed.

"Yes, I am and I'm rather confused." He raised his voice slightly, but he wasn't exactly yelling.

I decided interrupting wasn't the best option right now. Alice almost never raised her voice, and I hadn't seen her angry with Jasper in so many years.  
Alice was out of the house in a whir and Esme followed her.

Jasper walked out and apologised to us.

"Dude, what did you do?" Jacob asked.

"I wasn't listening. And then I said something about her back in Rio not listening to me and she accused me of looking at other women when we were there…" he sat down.

"You weren't, right?" Melody asked.

"Of course not. I just…saw someone I knew and lost concentration on our conversation."

"Maria's friend…" Edward said.

"Yeah, but I only ever met her once, so it wasn't too confronting."

"So you were looking at her and Alice thought you were attracted to her?" Bella asked.

He nodded.

"I think it's about time we go back to Forks…" I sighed.

"You may be right." Rosalie agreed.


	24. Leaving

"Is everyone packed?" I called out.

"Yes." Edward called back.

Esme and I took bags from the living room and started loading the boats.

It had been 2 days since Alice and Jasper had their fight. They still weren't talking, only yelling occasionally. Alice had been spending all her time with Rosalie, Bella or Esme and Jasper had been avoiding everyone.

When everyone was outside, Jasper and I volunteered to drive the boats.

The kids came with Esme and I, along with Alice, who refused to be near Jasper.

Everyone was standing between the boats, talking about nothing in particular but Alice was already sitting in the boat.

Esme tugged on my hand and motioned for me to go talk to her.

I walked over and sat next to her. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled weakly.

"Well you're obviously not okay, that was just a conversation starter."

She looked at me in silence.

"Do you think maybe you were being a little bit harsh, and this isn't only torturing him, but you as well?"

"Yes, it is torturous, for me. It doesn't look like it's affecting him much…"she said quietly.

"Are you kidding? He has isolated himself over the past 2 days. He hasn't talked to anyone."

"I can't let him win."

"Alice, this is stupid, and you know it."

She didn't reply again.

"Alice—"

"He doesn't listen, ever. He looks at other women. I'm not enough for him and that kills me, Carlisle. It kills me. I can't be perfect, I'm just me."

I grabbed her hand. "Okay first, he does listen. Even I lose track of conversation with Esme and stop listening, but when I see you talking to Jasper, he is always switched on and doesn't get distracted. Second, he told us that in Rio, he saw someone he recognised. One of Maria's friends. He said it didn't bother him, but that's why he was looking. For your claim of not being enough, and not being perfect, I think you should repeat that to Jasper and see his reaction."

She looked over at him, "Everyone is with him."

"Jasper?" I called him over.

"Carlisle." She said, shocked.

Jasper was over and was staring at Alice.

"Why didn't you just tell me that it was someone from your past?" she asked him.

"I didn't want you to get worked up over something so small."

I cleared my throat, letting Alice know that that was not what she was meant to be saying.

I would have left by now if she hadn't been squeezing my hand so hard, but I guessed she wanted me there judging by the effort she was putting into it.

She looked at me. "I don't know…" she whispered, as if he couldn't hear.

"Jasper, Alice thinks that she isn't enough for you and that she can't be perfect because she's just her." I explained quickly, before she could stop me.

I stood up to walk away, knowing that Jasper probably wanted some form of privacy with her, even though we would be able to hear everything if they spoke at normal tones. She let go of my hand unwillingly. I gave a reassuring wink before returning to Esme's side.

"Alice, you are so much more than enough. If anything, I'm not enough for you. And what do you mean you can't be perfect because you're _just_ you? You are perfect, because you _are_ you. You are by far the best thing that ever happened to me, Alice Cullen."

Alice looked like she could have been crying. She jumped up and into Jasper's arms and he almost fell from the unexpected contact. He wrapped his arms around his wife and they stayed like that for a while. Once Alice pulled back, Jasper planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Alice." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Okay, let's get going. We have to be back in Rio in time to get the wolves and Renesmee a room. They almost fell asleep on the way." Edward said.

"Did not." Renesmee defended.

"Did too." He replied like an immature child.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards the boat.

I laughed at her and she glared at me.

"Okay, let's go." I said, smirking at her.

* * *

The boat ride back seemed quicker than it did on the way. We reached Rio in no time and were on our way to a hotel where we would let Jacob, Seth and Renesmee sleep, unlike on the way.

After they checked in and Bella had said goodnight to her daughter, we all went out onto the streets of Rio again. We went as a group this time and danced in the crowds. We didn't know what festival what going, but we were happy to join for the night.

Esme and I watched as our children danced. Alice and Jasper were doing their extravagant dance moves. Edward and Bella were just having fun, and Rosalie and Emmett looked like they had taken dance classes.

"Please tell me we can come back soon." Esme said, looking up at me.

"When everything is going smooth again, we will."

I gave her a long kiss which left her wanting more. I planted a few more on her lips before spinning her around with the music.

We danced for a few more hours before I decided I had enough. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stopped and stood beside me as the girls danced together, laughing at each other.

"She's so perfect…"Emmett said quietly, admiring his wife.

"We're all thinking that." Edward said.

"She's mine, back off." He joked.

"About our own wives, you idiot." Jasper flicked his ear.

"Carlisle, what happened to your rules?" Emmett whined.

"I don't care anymore." I answered, not listening to them. I was staring at my wife.

The girls danced for a while before they made their way over to us. "Let's go hunt." Esme said, grabbing my hand.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Anyone else want to come?"

They all accepted the invitation, not really knowing what to do now that they finished dancing.

We went out as far away as we could and hunted longer than necessary.


	25. 2 Steps Ahead

The wolves and Renesmee slept in the car on our drive home from Seattle. Melody listened to her music without a sound coming from her mouth the whole way. She was disappointed that the trip had to end early, she loved the island.

When we pulled up to the house, Seth was still asleep.

"He can stay here tonight, it's late. Try to bring him in without waking him." Esme whispered.

Melody nodded in response and slowly tried to get him out of the car. She wasn't successful; he woke up so instead she escorted him to her room.

We all got the bags inside and unpacked them.

"I know that I didn't want to leave, but it's nice to be home." Esme said once she finished unpacking her makeup bag. She sat down on the end of the bed.

I walked over slowly. "Yeah, being back on your _own_ bed." I leant down and planted a seductive kiss on her lips.

"The other one was my bed too…" she clarified, smirking.

I shushed her quietly while putting my finger up to her lips. I nuzzled her neck before placing a trial of kisses from below her ear to her collarbone. I paid special attention to the faint bite mark on the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. The bite that made her _my_ Esme, for eternity.

I pushed her back onto the bed. A small smile was spreading across her face.

I continued kissing down her neck before returning to her lips. They were soft and persuading like always.

"No protests?" I whispered into her ear.

"Not tonight…"she breathed.

I laughed lightly.

"The longer you wait, the longer I have to change my mind…" she said.

"Message received." I smiled. She planted a hard but passionate kiss on my lips.

* * *

Esme and I walk into the living room to find everyone sitting there, apart from the wolves, Renesmee and Melody. They all looked up at us at the same time and a wide smile spread across Emmett's face.

He disappeared for a moment, and then returned with a whistle.

"That's going to take some time to fix…" she laughed.

"Don't." Esme shook her head.

"Oh you think your room is bad? You should see Alice and Jaspers…" he laughed even harder. Edward, Bella and Rosalie joined in.

When I looked at them, Jasper was looking down at his hands trying to stop his smile, and Alice was looking at the wall awkwardly.

Esme was gone from my side in a flash. When she came back she was smiling wide.

"You guys get to pay for that…" she joked.

"Yes Alice, at least you get to redecorate your room again…"Edward laughed, hearing her thoughts.

Renesmee walked through the door at that time. "What are we all laughing about?"

"Nothing." Bella answered too quickly.

"You know I'm not a little girl anymore, right?" she asked.

"Ness, even I'm having trouble hearing this." Bella replied.

That put Emmett in hysterics.

"We were just talking about Carlisle and Esme's room and Alice and Jasper's." Rosalie said.

Renesmee's eyes shifted in between us and Alice and Jasper. She ran up the stairs and returned a couple of minutes later.

"Boy am I glad I was asleep." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett was still laughing uncontrollably.

"You guys are killing me." He said in between laughs.

"Shall I go look at your room Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, we are not animals, unlike others in this house." Rosalie defended, trying to hold back her own laughter.

Edward laughed harder.

"Edward, I believe you and Bella went to your own home last night…" Alice said.

"Don't bring me into this." Bella raised her hands.

After the laughter subsided and Emmett had calmed down, Esme and I sat down.

"Emmett, Jasper and I are going hunting as a guy's weekend. Want to come?" Edward asked me.

"No thanks, I've got a lot of paperwork to fill out." I declined.

"Okay, well we better get going soon or we won't get there and back in 2 days." Edward said before kissing Bella.

Jasper and Emmett said goodbye to their wives and us.

Bella and Renesmee were making suspicious eye contact.

"What do you girls have planned for the weekend?" I asked the four of them.

"Well we're catching a movie tonight if you guys want to come. I guess we'll just hang out until the guys get back." Alice said.

"I think I'll pull out from that movie tonight. I don't really feel like it." Bella said.

"Okay…" Rosalie looked concerned, but didn't press on the issue.

Bella got up and walked upstairs with Renesmee trailing behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. She seemed fine a few minutes ago…" Alice said.

Esme decided to change the subject. "Where's Melody?"

"Reservation." The girls replied at the same time.

I kissed Esme on the cheek before getting up and proceeding to my office to start on my paperwork.

"Let's go shopping." Alice said to Rosalie and Esme.

They agreed and offered for Bella and Renesmee to come but they declined, as expected. Esme came in to let me know that they were going to Seattle and would be back later tonight.

* * *

I decided to take a break from the mounds of work and walked out from my office.

"Bella? Ness?" I asked. Their scents were faint and it was too quiet for them to be home.

I walked around looking for a clue to where they may have gone. Their phones were lying on the couch with Jacobs as well. This made me assume the worst.

I ran upstairs to the family room they were in before and saw a note.

It read:

 _Carlisle, I'm sorry but I couldn't let them come here. We'll be back in a few days. Don't follow; we're 2 steps ahead of you…"_

I couldn't believe it. Bella had gone against my word, and Esme's and Edward's. I was instantly a mix of furious, upset and worried.

I got in my car, deciding to follow anyway in the hopes that I will still have time to stop them. I texted Esme and I drove so that she and the girls would meet me at the airport. I texted Melody and told her to stay at the reservation for a few days until I said it was okay to come home.

She obeyed, but was very upset that I had left without her.

I texted Edward next, but I doubted he had his phone with him. I tried the others too anyway.


	26. Volterra

Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I got on the next flight to Italy. It seemed longer than ever and I was slowly becoming more and more anxious. Esme had already had an anxiety attack and was on the verge of another one. Rosalie was silent, but I could see how concerned she was for us and worried for them through her eyes. Alice was mostly calm, but had to take deep breaths every so often to keep that way.

It seemed like days before the plane finally landed and we were on our way to Volterra.

"Bella's scent. It's faint but it's here." Alice whispered so only we would hear.

"Oh no, I have 12 missed calls from Emmett." Rosalie said.

"I've got 18 from Jasper."

"23 from Edward…" Esme said, checking her phone. "I'll call him back now."

"You 3 stay here and wait for the guys; I'm going to find them." I said.

"No, it's too dangerous. We'll come. Esme, you stay here." Rosalie argued.

"Stay, please."

"No." she said with a stern voice.

Esme hung up from her call with Edward. "They are boarding a plane as we speak."

I leaned down and gave Esme a very long kiss. "Stay safe." I whispered.

"Carlisle, please be careful. I love you." She hugged me.

"I love you too, Esme." I kissed her on the cheek.

Esme hugged Alice and Rosalie before we left.

* * *

Alice had stolen the fastest car she could find.

"How did you do that so easily?" Rosalie asked from the back seat.

"It's not my first time…"

"How many times, exactly?" I asked.

"Only a few, I promise I'm not a criminal."

"Alice, stealing one makes you a criminal…"

"Carlisle, would you like to rent a car or save your daughter and granddaughter?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, you're right."

We were quiet for a couple of minutes. Alice stopped the car and dropped her head in pain.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't see them."

"Alice, you're not going to be able to. Jacob is with them. You need to stop trying or your headaches are going to get worse." I said.

She looked like she could be crying. I got out and ran around to her door. "Let me drive."

She climbed over to the passenger seat and sat with her head in her hand, resting her elbow on the door.

We drove for a while longer until we eventually reached Volterra. We got out and moved to the darkest places in the back streets. We tried to catch any of their scents.

"I can't smell any of the three…" Rosalie spoke at a low volume.

Alice's headache had subsided. "Maybe they aren't here yet. Ness and Jacob would have needed to get some sleep."

"No, Bella said that they're two steps ahead of us. They wouldn't have left much time for us to stop them." I pointed out.

"They could have been wrong." Alice said.

We stood thinking for a moment. A light breeze picked up. "Bella." I breathed, and ran, following the scent.

The girls were right behind me. "I can't smell Ness or the dog." Rosalie said.

"They're not here…" Alice spoke.

* * *

We caught sight of Bella, but stayed back so she wouldn't see us yet. She was in the shadows, looking out onto a more occupied street with several families walking on it.

"Shit." We heard her say to herself before she turned around to walk back in the direction we were.

She got a phone out. "Ness? Yeah, change of plans. Jacob needs to do it because I can't get around the sun, and you won't be able to either. Don't go in until I'm there." She hung up and put the phone which was not hers, back in her pocket.

Rosalie's phone rang then. "Shit…"she whispered.

Bella heard it and she knew it was Rosalie's. "Rose?" she asked.

All 3 of us walked out so she could see us. She took a step backwards.

"Bella, please." Alice tried.

"Jacob and Ness are finding a way to the Volturi now. They just had to avoid the sun. Why are you even here?"

"Well we came to stop you from going to the Volturi because it's possibly the stupidest thing one can do." Rosalie spoke coldly.

"Bella, please don't do this. The Volturi are not people we can trust anymore. They're too strong, we need everyone here." I pleaded.

"I can't let you all risk your lives for something so harmless."

"If it's harmless, then we aren't risking our lives." Rosalie said.

"They just want to see that she has grown how they expected. If we all go in, they'll see it as a threat and it _will_ become dangerous."

"Bella, they're not planning on letting you go…" Alice spoke.

"What?"

"They're tricking you. They want you and Ness to go in unprotected. They aren't going to let you leave, I've seen it." She explained.

I looked at Alice, knowing very well that she was lying. She couldn't see because Jacob was too close to the situation. I was going to interrupt, but I knew Bella wasn't going to stand down anytime soon.

It looked like Bella shattered into a million pieces. "I have to find them before it's too late…" she said.

We followed behind her. If they were too close to the entrance and one of the Volturi left to feed, Renesmee and Jacob would be gone.

"I'll wait until we get back to Forks to get very angry at you over this…"I told Bella as we ran at full speed.

"Looking forward to it…" she commented.

* * *

When we got there, Renesmee looked terrified when she saw me and her aunt's.

"You're here to stop us right?" Jacob asked. "Because I do not agree with the current plan."

"Shut up…" Renesmee whispered.

"We're going back to the airport right now. Let's go." I said in a stern voice so that Bella or Renesmee wouldn't argue.

"Esme is freaking out." Rosalie said as we walked towards the direction of the car. She was texting her.

"This was easier and quicker than I thought. I guess the guys didn't have to get on that plane after all."

"Wait, dad's coming?" Renesmee asked, looking at Bella with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. He'll yell, I'll take the blame and you'll both be off the hook." Bella said.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" I said quietly, almost to myself.


	27. Plane rides

When we got back to the airport, Esme pulled Renesmee straight into her arms, followed by Bella and Jacob.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked Bella.

"I don't know…" Bella dropped her head.

"Never do anything that puts any of you at risk ever again." Esme demanded.

Bella nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky they got to you before you went in. We have no idea what would have happened…" Esme lowered her voice.

"What?" Bella asked, as turned to look at Alice.

"Bella, it was for the best." I said before she or Alice had a chance to snap at the other.

"You lied to me."

"You lied to us…" I pointed out.

She didn't know what to say to that. She had lied, and she felt so guilty.

"I have to go get these two a room…" she said quietly before they turned and started to walk away.

We followed, not wanting them to escape our supervision, which they would be under for several months.

"You don't have to come." She said when we caught up.

"You're all under supervision by at least one of us at all times, and we have nothing to do until the others get here." I explained.

She sighed to show her annoyance and rolled her eyes.

I laughed quietly and Esme slapped my chest.

"What?"

"She's going to get extremely angry with you soon." Esme whispered.

"Well damn." I said sarcastically.

"Carlisle!" she scolded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

She was still glaring at me but didn't say anything else.

* * *

By morning, the guys had found us. Emmett and Rosalie were talking quietly on the couch in the living room area of the hotel room. Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner; Edward had forced Bella to go into the woods with him where he could express his hurt and anger without interruption. Esme was cooking for when Renesmee and Jacob woke up and I had been reading a book.

Renesmee walked out and jumped when she saw everyone.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot everyone was here…" she said.

Jacob followed her out and sat down on the couch next to me. Renesmee sat in between us.

"I know you're all mad. We really are sorry…" she said.

"You're damn right we're mad." Jasper snapped.

"Jasper." Esme hushed.

"I'm going to hunt." He said before walking out. Alice followed him as well as Rosalie and Emmett.

"I have a feeling that wasn't a coincidence that they all needed to hunt at the same time…" Jacob said quietly.

"I have that feeling too…" Renesmee whispered.

Esme brought over the breakfast she had made for them and out it down in front of them on the table. She sat down on the other couch where Rosalie and Emmett had been sitting earlier.

"You both understand why we're so against this, right?" I asked.

"No." Renesmee replied. Jacob nodded.

"Ness—" Esme started.

"They just wanted to see that I had grown, that's all. Now because you came, they're going to come to Forks. That will put everyone in Forks at risk, including Melody."

"Melody is old enough. She doesn't pose a threat to our kind. If the packs are with us, then we have the numbers." I explained.

"No one should be at risk anyway if all they want is to see you developing." Esme raised her eyebrows.

"I'm so over this conversation."

"I can't wait for your dad to get back…" Jacob said very quietly.

I snickered. "Eat. We've got a plane to catch."

"Thanks Mami." Renesmee said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks Esme." Jacob thanked her.

* * *

The plane ride felt as long as the way there. The whole family was very tense, Edward and Bella were furious with each other and they refused to sit together. Bella sat beside Esme and I. Edward sat with Renesmee and Jacob.

The others were sitting with their partners and talking quietly about what had happened and what they thought would happen when we got home.

"Carlisle, we could have been too late…" Esme whispered.

"Yes, but we weren't, sweetheart. Don't worry yourself."

"Did you tell Melody?"

"Not exactly. I just told her to stay on the reservation for a few days and that we had to go to Italy."

"She's probably freaking out. Emmett and Jasper told her about what they're capable of…"

"Of course they did… We'll call her the moment we land." I leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

Bella was pretending to be asleep. "Don't you just wish you could actually sleep sometimes?" Esme whispered.

Bella nodded and turned her head so she was now facing Esme. "I shouldn't have ever become a part of this family…"

"Not this again…" Esme shook her head.

"All I have done is make Edward happy on occasion, put you all through hell since the moment I entered that Forks high school and pissed everyone off."

"No, you make Edward angry on occasion. He's happy with you most of the time. All of the shit we went through definitely wasn't your fault, and you don't piss us off." Esme explained.

"Language, there a children on board." I whispered.

"They can't hear me." She spoke at a lower volume to me.

"After what just happened, I can't believe you're attempting to make me feel better." Bella said.

"I don't see any reason in holding grudges, even for a short time." Esme responded.

Their conversation ended when they noticed Edward staring at them. Bella looked down to her hands, not meeting his eyes.

Esme was talking to him through her thoughts. He nodded sightly before looking across to Jasper.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Forgiveness." She took my hand in her own.


	28. A Bad Day

When we got home, Bella and Edward still weren't having full conversations with each other, but did exchange some words every so often. I had talked to Bella privately, and with the family. Renesmee and Jacob had several conversations with everyone about the recent events as well, but soon got sick of it and decided they were going to stay on the reservation for a few days. Melody had come home and was almost inseparable from Esme. Seth spent most of the past few days at our house with Melody. Rosalie was unusually nice to everyone. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were the same as always.

I had called in to Dr. Snow and said that I could work earlier than planned if he needed me. He had given me shifts for the next 3 days before a day off.

I kissed Esme before walking to the door to leave to my second day back at work after what seemed like years.

"Carlisle? Make sure you take off your anniversary next week." Alice reminded me.

"I will, thanks." I winked and left.

* * *

I lay in the middle of Carlisle and my bed. I couldn't let myself have a single one of these days anymore, but all that was rushing through my mind was memories of my past, of Charles Evenson, of my baby. It was ridiculous; no one ever lived with guilt over losing a baby as long as I have. No one had ever lived as long as I had after losing a baby at all. I was so glad that Edward wasn't home at the moment, and I was hoping he wouldn't come home for a while. He and Bella had gone out to talk in peace. They had gotten a lot better with each other with each day.

I lay there for about an hour crying my tearless sobs. I tried to stop several times, but it all became too much. I could see everything that Charles had done to me; I could even feel it slightly. Or was that my mind playing tricks on me?

It never registered until this moment that Jasper could feel everything that I was. That's when I heard his footsteps come up the stairs.

He knocked ever so quietly, not wanting to draw attention from Emmett, Melody or Seth. Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping.

"Esme?" he spoke so quietly that even my inhuman hearing had trouble catching it.

I didn't respond, just move further under the covers that were now above my head. I heard his steps move closer and he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm not Edward, so I don't know exactly what you're thinking about, but I think I have a pretty good idea…" He pulled the covers down so that my face was no longer under them.

I buried my face into the pillow. I didn't want him to see me hiding, but I also didn't want him to see me like this. A wreck, weak, upset.

"Esme, come on." He rolls me over so that I'm facing upwards towards him.

Once he realised just how much all this affected me, he pulled me upwards and into his arms. "I love you, mum…" he whispered.

I laughed lightly for a second, before the moment faded and I returned back to my overly low mood.

I stayed in his arms for several minutes and sobbed into his chest.

A light knock on the door caused me to sit up instantly and turn around so whoever it was didn't see me.

"Um, sorry. I'm going down to the reservation. I might stay the night." Melody whispered.

I heard a quiet "okay" from Jasper. When she left I tuned back around.

"Isn't it a little early to say you might stay the night? It's 11am…" I said quietly.

"She'll probably have a fun day which turns into a fun night which means she will stay there. We're not talking about her though, we're talking about you." He said.

"Emmett is probably looking for you…" I tried.

"I told him not to interrupt. He's going hunting soon. Stop trying to change the subject."

I stared at him.

"I know, it's painful to talk and think about, but if you don't talk about it, then it will just keep coming back. You can talk to me, or I can call Carlisle."

"No! Don't call him. Please…"

"I'm waiting."

"You are very forceful today."

"I'm forceful when something has to happen but someone is just procrastinating…"

"It doesn't have to happen."

"Esme." He slumped his shoulders like he was getting tired.

It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him; it was that he didn't know the full story. No one knew the full story. Carlisle didn't even know absolutely everything, and that means something, because we normally had no secrets from each other.

I still hadn't said anything. He was staring into my eyes intently and was waiting for me to explain something, anything. He knew I would eventually.

I looked away, then back at him and the look in his eyes shattered me. He just looked so helpless, confused, upset and empathic.

I gave in way too easily. I told him everything, starting from the first day with that horrible man that had changed my life forever. It must have taken me several hours, because Edward had returned with Bella. He told her and Emmett to call Carlisle and he was up standing behind Jasper in less than a second.

"Carlisle doesn't know?" Jasper asked once I finally finished.

"Not all of it, no."

"Esme, you have to tell him." Edward said.

They both had a look of terror and anger. I don't think I had very seen Jasper so angry.

"He is very lucky that he is already in hell, or I would have definitely put him there. Slowly, painfully." Jasper said.

Edward hit his shoulder lightly so that he would stop there.

I heard the Mercedes pull up and within a few seconds, Carlisle was sitting beside me. I immediately fell into his arms, crying dry sobs again. They wouldn't stop and it was very embarrassing in front of two of my sons.

The both snickered, knowing exactly what I was either thinking or feeling.

"Don't worry; we have all had our fair share of embarrassment for stupid reasons." Edward assured. "Like when Jasper was embarrassed the night we got back from Isle Esme over his bedroom."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Seriously dude, you should have been proud of that. Well done." Edward smirked.

"They are my parents. Shut up." Jasper said, pointing to us.

I laughed at them. Even when I was a total mess, they still managed to make me smile or laugh, even for a short while.

Carlisle was resting his chin on my head and stayed silent.

"How much did Bella and Emmett tell you?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"They gave me very limited information. Just that Esme was majorly upset and was with you guys." He explained.

"Well, Esme, would you like to explain, or us?" Jasper asked.

"Us." Edward answered the question for me verbally.

They started explaining everything like I had to Carlisle and every so often his arms would tighten around me for a moment before loosening again.

It took just as long for them to explain as it did for me.


	29. Punishment

I lay down for hours with Esme in my arms. Every so often she would bury her face further into my chest. I planned to stay with her all night if that was what she needed after her very awful day.

My phone rang. It was 2 in the morning, who would be ringing this late? I let it ring out. It called again immediately.

"Answer it." Esme said, her voice muffled.

I answered the unknown number. It was Seth, calling from some else's phone. Melody had been drinking with the boys and drank way too much, along with Renesmee. I thanked him and said I would be there soon.

"Esme I need to go do something." I said.

She sat up, "Who was that?"

"Seth. Melody and Ness drank too much and none of the wolves are sober enough to walk straight so they can't bring them home." I explained while throwing on a shirt.

"Melody shouldn't drink without us around. She could lose all sense of control and slip up."

"That's why I'm angry."

"Ness is on a hot streak." She smirked.

I laughed lightly, "Want to come?"

"Yeah, a drive could be nice. Can we go the long way?"

"Anything for you, my darling."

* * *

We went the long way at Esme's request. Although it was only an extra 5 minutes, it seemed to calm her down a lot more than she had been all night. Our hands were intertwined and I was rubbing soft circles on her palm. When we pulled up at the reservation, Billy was outside with the girls, Seth and Jacob.

We stepped out of the car and heard Renesmee arguing with Seth.

"Seth, why would you call them?"

"I told him to. You have both drank too much, now you should go home." Billy said before Seth could.

"Get in the car, now." I spoke coldly to them. Esme was right behind me.

"Thank you Billy." She spoke quietly.

He nodded before turning and headed towards his home.

"The girls probably won't be here for a couple of days minimum." I told the wolves.

Jacob looked like he could pass out at any moment. Seth didn't look as bad as him or the girls, but he was quiet so I guessed he was close to it.

"I suggest you both get some sleep…" Esme said.

They nodded without a word and turned to walk back to Billy's house.

I looked at Esme and she looked back at me. She sighed and looked back at the girls in the car. I followed her gaze. The girls were looking at us and seemed genuinely scared.

"They're terrified…" Esme whispered.

"I would be too if I messed up and both my parents were vampires."

She snickered before walking back to the car.

* * *

We drove home the quicker way. Esme had texted Bella and now she and Edward were awaiting the return of their daughter.

We walked inside behind the girls. I assisted Renesmee as she couldn't really walk without almost falling over.

"Badass…" Emmett laughed once they walked into the living room. Rosalie hit him and he winced before putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to go lay down before you scream at me…" Melody said, walking to the stairs.

Edward took Renesmee up to her room so that she could sleep.

"How harsh are we meant to be about this?" Esme asked me.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Whoa, Carlisle doesn't have an answer?" Rosalie joked. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Maybe no reservation for 2 weeks? We've got to give her some credit, she didn't lose control." Esme suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

"Can we use your punishment too?" Bella asked. Edward laughed at her.

"Renesmee knew better, Bella."

"Would you rather her mope around here for a month? Give you attitude every time you try to talk to her, as well as everyone else?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, 2 weeks with no reservation, and one week with no Jacob."

"Edward…"

"I'm not joking."

"How would you feel if we said one week with no Bella?" Esme asked him.

"Well I would be pretty pissed seeing as I didn't do anything, and I'm also an adult so I probably wouldn't listen…"

"If you did do something, you idiot. Remember that Ness is almost an adult now too, well looks like one anyway. And she definitely thinks she is one."

"I stand by my no Jacob for a week."

"That's just because you hate him." Bella said.

"I'm not denying that."

"3 days without Jacob."

"5." He argued.

"Fine. 5 days with no Jacob, and 2 weeks with no reservation." Bella confirmed and Edward nodded.

"I'm glad that you two aren't my parents…" Alice whispered.

"So am I…" Edward smirked at her.

Alice laughed and leant back into Jasper. He put his arms around her and kissed her when she turned her head to the side. She froze up immediately afterwards.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "What do you see?" her face was blank, her eyes watching the vision playing out in her mind.

Edward flicked his head up and stared at her. They made brief eye contact and moved their gazes to Esme and I.

I sat up straighter. "What?"

Edward looked back at Alice who I assumed was talking to him through her thoughts. He nodded before looking back at my wife and then to me again.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing important."

I looked at him with suspicion but decided not to press on the issue. If it was threatening, they would definitely tell us.

"It's times like these when we all wish we had your ability Edward." Emmett spoke up.

"It has its moments…and sometimes it doesn't. Alice please." He shook his head and I look of disgust crossed his face.

"It's an option…" she smirked.

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm going to hunt. Join if you wish." Edward said, standing.

All of the kids accepted the invitation for something to do. Jasper had asked Esme if everything was okay now with her before he caught up to the others.

* * *

I went up to my office to do some paperwork while Esme watched a movie with the others who had returned from their hunt. Edward invited me to join them before they started it but I declined.

I was reading by the time it finished. Esme had come up and asked if I wanted to do something but I had declined again. I wasn't really in the mood to socialise, so I stayed in my office until work.


	30. Packing a Bag

It had been a week and Carlisle wasn't talking to anyone much. He didn't want to hunt or lay down with me or see any of his children. They girls had accepted their punishments without too much argument. Jacob was now allowed to come over when Seth did, and Bella and I both gave in and let them back to the reservation a week early anyway. They spent most of their time there, and when I asked why, they said it felt too strange to be at home when Carlisle was so distant.

Everyone had noticed, and despite several confrontations from me, Edward and Alice, he still stayed in his office. He was moody all the time and just didn't want to socialise.

He went to work, came home, sat in his office for a while, and maybe went for a hunt before showering and returned to his office before his next shift.

* * *

"Carlisle?" I knocked on his office door before entering.

He didn't look up at me, just kept his eyes glued to the book. They weren't moving, so I knew he wasn't reading the words.

"Carlisle, please tell me what's going on. I'm starting to get very worried."

"Don't worry about me…" he said flatly.

"Well it's hard when you won't even look your own wife in the eye, or your children." I searched his face for signs of emotion but nothing showed.

"Carlisle—" I started.

"Esme I have work soon, I would like to finish this chapter before I leave if you don't mind."

I took in a breath. The words felt like a stab to my dead heart. I walked backwards slowly towards the door before using my vampire speed to turn, slam his door behind me and slam the bedroom door as well. I sat down on the bed and stared at the ground. What was going on with him? Why was he distancing himself from me? I had a million questions and no answers. Edward couldn't determine the cause, Alice said she saw this happening, but not why it happened. I asked the other kids if they knew anything and none of them did.

Carlisle walked in a while later and grabbed his work bag.

"I love you…" I called before he closed the door behind him.

I didn't hear a reply. His footsteps stopped for a second, before continuing down the stairs and threw the front door.

Jasper came in a second later, "He feels guilty."

Edward was behind him, "He loves you too."

I dropped my head in my hands.

"What did I do?" I spoke louder than necessary, hoping that he might hear if he hadn't left the driveway yet.

"The girls are going shopping if you want to go with them." Jasper suggested. "It could be good for you to get out and have some fun."

I stared at him before Edward chimed in. "You can go spend a heap of his money…"

They both laughed and I shook my head. I counted in my head to stop Edward hearing my thoughts. He looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"We were going with Emmett up to the coast for the night. We can stay here, or you can come with us if you want." Edward offered.

"No, you guys go have fun. Stay safe." I said.

"Love you." Jasper kissed my cheek and walked out with Edward who winked at me. His wink just reminded me of Carlisle. It was the same, despite them having no real relation at all.

The girls came up and told me they would be home late.

* * *

I waited for them all to leave before I packed a bag. I picked up the photo of Carlisle and I on the beach. We didn't know Alice was taking he photo and we were laughing for a forgotten reason. I placed in the top and put on my necklace that Carlisle got me for our 10th anniversary. It was 24 carat gold and had a small love heart as the pendant. It was worth a lot of money, so I didn't wear it as much as I would like.

I called Carmen to ask if I could come up for a few days. She said I could stay as long as I wanted and that I was always welcome.

I wrote out several notes. One for Carlisle, one for Melody and one for each of the couples of the family. I said I didn't know how long I would be gone but I loved them all and that I would return eventually. I didn't say where I was going, and I planned on taking the water so I couldn't be tracked.

I left the letters on the pillows in their bedrooms. Each said something different, depending on the couple. I knew Alice would see me leaving soon, so I needed toleave now.

I went to the reservation first. I was met by Paul and Sam who were sitting with their partners on the grass.

I told them I was leaving for a little while and that I was just crossing through. They wished me luck and safety for whatever I was doing.

I then made my way out of Forks and over to Denali, going through the water when I could.

When I got to Denali, they were all waiting for me outside. Garrett came and took my bag.

We went inside and I told them all why I had left. I also asked that they don't tell the family that I'm here yet if they happen to call.

"I never thought Carlisle of all people would be the one to do that." Tanya said.

"It's not the first time…"

"Esme, I think you should tell them where you are. Carmen did this years ago when we had a very big argument. It terrified us all because we didn't know where she was, when she was coming back or if she was safe." Eleazar explained.

"I left a note saying that I would return." I assured.

"So did I…" Carmen spoke softly.

"They'll be fine. I need some time apart from them. Maybe it will do us all some good."

"Like what?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I can get used to being away from the children so that I don't miss them so much all the time, and they can have some time without their mother around to stress them out."

"I think they will be more stressed out when you're gone compared to when you're there…" Kate chimed in.

"We won't tell them." Tanya assured. "Not yet anyway. We'll give you at least a few days to clear your head."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly.

"You look tired. Come on, I'll show you to a room where you can lay down." Kate stood up and walked away as I followed close behind.


	31. Why?

I was sitting in the living room with Carmen and Eleazar when their phone rang. Tanya walked out and looked at me before answering.

I didn't hear the talking on the other end.

"No sorry, she isn't here…" Tanya lied, staring at me with a guilty face. She hung up and stood there for a second.

"Thank you…"

"I don't think I have ever felt so disappointed in myself…" she said quietly before walking away.

I looked down at my hands and I could feel Carmen and Eleazar staring at me.

"I'll leave soon."

"Home?" Carmen asked with a hopeful ring to it.

I shook my head and I heard Eleazar sigh.

"If you're not going home, then don't leave. We would rather lie for you and have you safe here than be off somewhere with risks."

"Risks?"

"Well, your family is known for making visits to the Volturi…"

"Eleazar!" Carmen scolded.

"No, don't worry; I'm not going to Italy."

"We would still rather you stay here. There are a lot of no mads around here. They can be dangerous sometimes." Eleazar didn't sound like he was telling the truth, but if I did cross a no mad, they probably wouldn't be too friendly.

I decided to change the subject, "I should hunt."

"I'll join you." Carmen smiled.

I nodded and we left.

* * *

"Carlisle? Yes, she is here. She asked us not to tell you so Tanya decided not to, but I will not lie about this. I had a similar situation many years ago with Carmen and it left me terrified." Eleazar explained.

"Thank you Eleazar. Is it okay if Jasper, Edward and I come up to bring her home?" I asked.

"Of course. I don't think it will be very easy. She said she was going to leave us today but Carmen and I told her to stay. I think she will for at least a few more days." He explained.

"We'll be up as soon as possible. Thank you again." I hung up.

I had to sit down. I had been so terrified. I had no idea where my wife was or if she was safe. How could she leave us? I knew it was my fault. I should not have treated her or the family the way I did and I felt so guilty now, especially now that Esme was gone. Before I knew she had left, I was going to make plans with the girls and different ones with the guys before taking my wife somewhere beautiful to re connect and express how sorry I was. Now that she had left, I couldn't do anything with my children. I had my phone in my hand at all times in case she called. I told work that an emergency had happened and I had no shifts for the next month. I studied a map and put pins in many places where she could be right now.

"Edward, Jasper! Let's go!" I called out, walking down the stairs.

They were at my side in an instant. "She's in Denali. Eleazar said it won't be easy to convince her to come home, but we have to try everything." I explained, walking out the door with them behind me.

"Carlisle?" I heard Alice call.

I turned to see Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Melody, Renesmee and the wolves on the step. Alice looked ill. She had been trying to see Esme in her visions but all she did was cause worse headaches for herself each time. Jacob and Seth had gone to the reservation and ask the pack if she crossed through, which she did. Rosalie looked like she could have been crying for days and Emmett looked starving. The others had anxiety and concern spread over their faces.

"We're going to get her."

"Can we come?" Melody asked.

"You can't meet the Denali coven yet Melody." Jasper said.

We didn't know how they would take someone of her age as a vampire. Jane looked to be younger, but the Volturi were known to change rules to start wars.

"We've already met them…" Rosalie motioned to herself, Alice, Emmett and Bella.

"Fine. Renesmee and Melody, you stay here. Esme won't want you to see her like this anyway."

They nodded without argument, knowing very well that I didn't have my mind straight without my wife with me. Esme was the main reason I was in complete control of myself, when she wasn't around for a long period of time, or I was worried about her, I was just as unpredictable as the others.

Melody, Renesmee, Seth and Jacob stayed on the porch until we had left.

"Why are you scared?" Jasper asked Alice, sensing her feelings.

They dropped behind us so that it was harder for us to hear their conversation. Sure it was harder, but we could still hear.

"What if this is it. If Esme doesn't want to come back then the family is going to fall apart. She is literally what keeps everyone from tearing each other's heads off."

"Alice, Esme loves us. She will come back. It might take some time, but Carlisle is her world. She would never think of leaving it permanently." Jasper assured.

"People can live without their worlds. If my vision back when the Volturi came for Ness happened, Esme wouldn't have killed herself to be with Carlisle. She would have stayed with us. There is a possibility that she doesn't like the life she has now and she might not want to live it anymore. She could leave if that's what she wanted."

"She never wanted to leave, she felt like she had to."

"Why?" Alice asked as everyone stopped.

Jasper looked at me. "Does it matter?" he asked her.

"Do you know?" Rosalie asked him.

"Dude, just tell us." Emmett joined.

Jasper looked at me again and everyone else followed his gaze.

"Yes, we all know it was me." I spoke impatiently.

"There is more to it…" Edward spoke quietly.

"Well tell us." Bella said.

"She felt like Carlisle was being distant because he didn't want her anymore. She also thought he was regretting changing all of you. She didn't believe me when I said he had a rough week at work and she still thinks that Carlisle feels obliged to love her and us." Jasper didn't make eye contact with anyone.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I fucked up."

"Language…" Alice whispered hesitantly.

"You all know that I don't regret changing you at all and that I love you because you're my children and not because I have to, right?" I asked.

"We know." Bella assured.

"What about Esme though?" Rosalie asked.

"She is my wife, Rose. I will love her for eternity, whether she wants me to or not."

"Just making sure…"

"Okay, we should go." Edward said.

I stared at Rosalie and she walked ahead of me, clearly intimidated.

"Tone it down a notch; you're not upset with us." Edward spoke quietly so that only Bella and I would hear.

"Why did she even question that?" I asked at the same volume.

"Well we almost never question Esme, apart from times like these but Rosalie is very protective of her. She just wanted to make sure this was one of the rare times that Esme was wrong." He explained.

I took in a breath to calm down. I was becoming more anxious with every second that we got closer to my wife. What if Alice was right and she didn't want to come home? What would I do with myself?

"She will come home, Carlisle." Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Just take a few breaths and don't get angry with her. That's something to avoid in this situation. All she needs is to be reassured that you would never leave us and that you will love her for the rest of her life."

"And after…" I spoke to myself.

We ran again and were making good time.


	32. Denali

Eleazar met us outside.

"Sorry, the others wouldn't stay home." I said.

"It's not a problem. Esme is still quite upset right now, with herself more than anything. She does miss you all but she has her heart set on London."

"Thank you, Eleazar." I nodded. The others stood silently behind me.

Tanya came out before he had a chance to reply. "What are you all doing here?"

She was now beside Eleazar.

"I called them…" he said quietly.

"Eleazar she asked us not to. We need to respect her privacy."

"I believe her husband of all people deserves to know where his wife is and if she is safe." He spoke calmly.

Tanya glared at him before turning to us. "She doesn't want to see you. I think it's best if you leave."

"She doesn't even know that we're here…" Edward called her out.

"Stay out of my head." She snapped.

"I'm not in yours, I'm in Esme's…" he smirked.

Carmen was out next. She noticed that Tanya was not being welcoming.

"They're here now, Tanya. You can't expect them to leave." She smiled at me warmly. "Please, come inside."

"Thank you Carmen." We followed her in.

* * *

Kate and Garrett greeted us before they excused themselves to go find Esme.

We waited for several minutes before we heard Esme's footsteps.

She walked out slowly and avoided eye contact.

"We'll leave you to discuss…" Carmen said.

"But I want to see what happens." Kate said to her. Garrett pulled her away anyway and I was surprised she didn't shock him.

"What are you doing here, Carlisle?" she asked, still looking away.

"We came to bring you home."

"No—"

"Esme, please." I cut her off. "I know I was treating everyone badly, but I've come to my senses. If I didn't love you, or them, I would have left, and it would have happened long time ago." It didn't come out how I wanted.

"That was terrible…" Emmett whispered.

"Do you want to wait outside?" I asked him. He raised his hands in defence.

"Sorry." He smiled.

Edward laughed, looking at Esme. She laughed a little with him before shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Bella asked.

"She's just thinking about how Carlisle looks even more attractive after being separated." Edward was still laughing.

I smiled at her. "See, you miss me."

"That doesn't change a thing." She shook he head.

"Jasper told us that you think that Carlisle doesn't want you anymore, and Esme that is a load of bullshit." Bella said.

Esme glared at Jasper before turning her gaze to me.

"It isn't just me that wants you to come home, either. If you don't do it now for me, then do it for the children? We're all sort of lost when you're not there."

"Seriously, Carlisle had been sitting in one position like a statue for 2 days. He would only move to occasionally check his phone for a call or text from you or someone knowing where you are." Rosalie explained.

"So had Alice…" Emmett added. "She also caused herself severe headaches every couple of minutes by trying to see you in her visions."

She looked at Alice who dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Esme, you are the only thing that keeps this family together. If you don't come home, we are just going to fall apart, separate." Jasper said.

Esme looked down at her hands. Tanya walked in and made her way over to Esme. She whispered something in her ear so quietly that we couldn't hear.

"I'll be right back…" Esme said before following Tanya out.

I dropped my head into my hands. "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"She was close to giving in before Tanya came in…" Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

He snickered, "Tanya just came in with a lame excuse to get Esme away from us for a second. She thinks she is too fragile to handle it all in one go." He rolled his eyes.

"Bitch…" Emmett spoke quietly so that only we would hear.

Esme came back in a few minutes later. "Carlisle…" she motioned for me to follow her. I obeyed and trailed behind her into a room with her bag on the bed.

I closed the door behind me. "It was getting a little awkward with them all there, wasn't it?"

She nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. I kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in mine, resting on her knees.

"Esme, I'm so very sorry for detaching myself from you and the children. I really do regret it. The day you left, I was planning what I could do with them to make up for it before I did the same with you."

"What were you going to do?"

"I was going to take the girls on a major shopping spree and something else of their choice. I was going to take the guys up the coast for a new menu to hunt and something else that they wanted. As for you, I was going to take you to another country of your choice for a while. It was going to be really romantic. I was looking at the most expensive and nicest places to stay in several different countries. It all fell through when I came home to a letter on my pillow. I fell apart." I explained.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Esme, I love you so much. And I will love you for eternity. Even after death, if that is what fate decides for us."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you Carlisle."

I lifted her up and spun her around. "I love you too, my darling." I said before planting a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.

She sighed when I pulled away, "I missed that…" she smiled.

"Same here." I laughed lightly.

"You know, you can still carry out those plans you made…"

"I intend to." I smirked and placed another kiss on her lips.

She pushed me back onto the bed and climbed above me. "Germany is really pretty and cloudy this time of year…" she hinted before placing a lustful kiss on my lips.

She realised where we were and forced herself to get up with difficulty. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I intertwined my fingers with hers and we made our way back to where our children were talking with the Denali coven.

"I see it went well…" Kate smiled.

I went back to the room and grabbed Esme's bag while she thanked the Denali's for having her.

"Maybe next time it won't be under such unfortunate circumstances." Carmen said after hugging her.

"I'm hopeful." Esme smiled.

I thanked Eleazar for the call again and the others for making her stay here instead of leaving.

* * *

When we were out of sight from the house, Alice threw her arms around Esme. "I missed you." She whispered to her.

We stopped walking and I waited patiently for everyone to hug Esme. Alice kissed my cheek before returning to Jaspers side.

We continued home, stopping once to hunt.


	33. I Missed You

"Mum!" Melody called out when we walked into view of our home. She ran over at her inhuman speed and crashed into Esme.

Renesmee wasn't far behind her, and Seth and Jacob walked over.

Renesmee gave her a long hug, followed by the wolves.

We all walked inside. Esme, Melody, Renesmee and the wolves were behind us. The girls were asking a million questions, often repeating themselves.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie excuse themselves when we are all inside. They go to the furthest room in the house, and speak at low volumes so no one could hear. I didn't know what they were doing, but I wasn't worried.

I start to walk up the stairs when Esme speaks, "You better not be going to that stupid office." She is standing at the base of the stairs, and the guys turn around on the couch to watch.

"I'm putting your bag in our room. I'll be right back." I defended myself.

She walked over and sat beside Emmett.

* * *

I put her bag down next to her dressing table. When I turn around, I see the letter that she had left me on the bed. I sit down and read it through several times. I lay down for a second to think. The next thing I knew, it had been about half an hour.

"Carlisle?" Esme walked in.

I sat up immediately and put my hand behind my back so she wouldn't see that I was reading the letter.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I got distracted."

She dropped her shoulders, "Carlisle, if you don't want to spend time with everyone else then you can just say it."

"What? No, I really got distracted."

"By what?"

I didn't want her to feel guilty about how much her departure affected me, and I knew she would rip and burn the letter if she knew I was still reading it. I didn't answer her.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she wasn't irritated.

Melody walked in then, not leaving Esme for longer than 5 minutes at a time. Seth and Jacob went to the reservation for a pack meeting.

"Melody, could you please give us a minute?" Esme asked, not leaving my eyes. She had an accusing look and her fiery glow in her eyes that made her all the more attractive was replaced by determination.

I felt like I had shrunk, she looked like she was ready to argue.

"Esme, it's really nothing. Let's go downstairs…" I tried.

"What is it, Carlisle?" She raised her voice to show she had the higher power at the moment.

I sighed and held it out to her. She took it and opened it up. Her eyes softened completely once she realised what it was.

"Oh Carlisle, you can't keep beating yourself up about this."

"It was my fault…"

"No, I decided to leave, not you."

"Yes, but I caused you to make that decision."

"Carlisle, listen to me." She placed the letter on the bedside table and sat down in front of me. "We can't let this situation affect our lives. It was not at all your fault. You were having a bad week, and I misinterpreted the whole thing. Please, just put it behind you."

"Are you going to put it behind you?" I asked. "Because it's stuck with me as long as it is with you."

"I will, if that's what it takes for you to be happy again."

"You're back, Esme. I am more than happy."

"You haven't smiled since we left Denali…"

"Okay, fine. It never happened."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Her eyes returned to their natural glow again. They were filled with love and admiration at the moment, but they also contained lust.

"I love to see you smile." I smiled.

"Back at you." She giggled and leaned in to kiss me.

I returned it with a series of sensual kisses. As they intensified, I pulled her closer to me. Her breathing became heavier and I flipped her onto the pillow, pinning her beneath me.

I left a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned quietly with each touch of my lips. She pulled lightly on my hair so that I would return to her lips. My tongue traced the bottom of her lip and I kissed hard to hide her moan as if became louder. With 7 other vampires and a hybrid in the house, it was almost impossible to have these times without people hearing. I hoped Melody was downstairs, because it became harder for both of us to keep quiet.

It had been about a week since we showed our love physically, but it felt like it had been a lot longer.

* * *

"We're going to the reservation, right now. Bye." Melody called as she and Renesmee walked towards the door quickly. They had started to hear Carlisle and Esme as their intimacy increased. The rest of us could too, but we were naturals at blocking it out, as long as it wasn't too loud.

"Hey guys, they did miss each other a lot. Maybe we should go…" Emmett suggested.

"Shopping!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Hunting!" Jasper matched her tone, mocking her.

"You're coming with us." Bella told me.

"Okay guys, if I have to go, you do too." I told Jasper and Emmett.

Rosalie smiled at Emmett.

"No, please don't make me do this." He begged.

"We'll go shop in Seattle, and then we will stay until late in the Main Street. It's beautiful this time of year at night." Rosalie compromised.

"I'm a guy; I don't think things are beautiful, except you of course." Emmett smiled.

Rosalie kissed him and stood up. "Let me grab my bag."

The girls all stood to go get their stuff while we made up scenarios about how tonight would go.

"We're going to be out, until very late!" Alice yelled very loudly so that Carlisle and Esme would hear. I doubted they did, they were too madly in love tonight. In fact, I know they didn't.

"Bella, didn't you use to hate shopping?" Jasper asked as we left the house.

"Well Alice and Rosalie rubbed off on me I guess."

"We're taking my jeep." Emmett said, getting in the driver's seat.

Rosalie sat in the passenger seat, Bella and Alice sat in the back and Jasper and I stood at the very back, where Emmett did when he wasn't driving.

* * *

Esme and I had lain in each other's arms for hours after our afternoon.

"Let's go see what everyone else is up to." She suggested.

"Okay, I smiled and got up a few seconds after her.

I threw on a shirt and sweatpants and followed her out. We walked around the house but no one was around.

There was a note on the living room table. It read:

" _Ness and Mel at the res tonight. We in Seattle til very VERY late. Have fun!_

 _-Edward._

"I guess we weren't as quite as we thought…" Esme laughed.

"Well, can they blame us?" I joked.

"So, he emphasised that they would be late, and he did say have fun…" she hinted.

"What has gotten into you tonight, Mrs Cullen?" I pulled her towards me.

"I missed you, Doctor Cullen." She smirked.

I took her face in my hands, moving her hair away from her face with my thumbs and kissed her. She returned in eagerly, not wanting to part from me for any reason.

I didn't want to break the kiss to return to our room, so I pushed her against the wall. I pushed a little too hard and the wall cracked. The TV fell and smashed.

I pulled away and looked at it. She pulled my face back to face her. "I'll get another one."

I laughed and continued.


	34. Examples

I couldn't completely recall last night. I know it continued in the living room and we somehow ended back up in our bed.

We got up when the sun had long since risen and walked down to the living room. I looked at the TV and remembered the night before fully.

"Oh, right…" Esme had forgotten too.

The children were spread across the couches.

"What the hell happened here Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

It had taken them forever to agree on a TV when we finally got that one, now we had to get another.

I looked over at Esme slowly. She broke out into a laugh and looked down.

"Looks like you had fun…" Edward laughed.

"You told us too!" Esme accused.

Everyone was laughing except Emmett.

"Guys, I'm serious. What am I meant to do during the boring hours in my life now?" He whined.

"Spend time with me!" Rosalie hit his arm. "Plus, there is another one upstairs."

"I don't want to be up there when these two wild animals are!" Emmett was laughing too now."

Renesmee and Jacob walked through the front door and into the living room.

"Whoa…" Jacob started laughing with the others.

"What— never mind, I don't want to know." Renesmee smiled at Esme and I.

"Why do you assume it was us?" Esme acted offended.

"I'm not assuming, I know. I was here yesterday afternoon, too…" Renesmee laughed.

"Right…" Esme said quietly.

"By the way, I'm almost certain that Melody is scarred for life…" Jacob said.

"Oh god…" Esme turned and buried her face in my chest out of embarrassment.

I laughed and put my arms around her. "She'll get over it."

"I'm still trying…" Renesmee said, making Emmett and Jasper laugh harder.

"You two need to go get us a new TV…" Edward said.

"You all have to come, do you remember last time? We are not making that decision for you just to go get a different one." I said.

"That was a nightmare…" Bella said.

"Okay, well I'm going up to my office." I said. Esme flicked her head up and looked at me. "Would you like to come?" I asked her.

"Not again…" Emmett joked.

I laughed. "No, something different. I'm sure Edward will fill you in."

Esme and I made our way up to the office as Edward started telling them our plans.

* * *

"Berlin?" Esme asked, hopeful.

"Of course, my darling. We can go anywhere."

"And Dresden? It's beautiful in photos." She leant back in the armchair in the corner beside the wall length window.

"Anywhere else?"

She shook her head.

"Okay. What if we leave next week as sort of an anniversary thing? We spend a week in Berlin and a week in Dresden?" I proposed.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled.

Today was Tuesday, our anniversary was Friday, and we would leave on Sunday. I booked tickets and we started looking at the most expensive and nicest places to stay. Esme was fluent in German. I knew some, but was not as skilled as her.

After about an hour, we booked our rooms. I sat back in my desk chair and stared at my beautiful wife.

"What?" she asked.

"You are so perfect." I smiled.

She appeared in front of me, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Yes?" I called.

Alice looked downwards at the ground. "We are all ready to go get a TV when you two are…" she said.

"Alice, we are fully clothed…" Esme laughed.

"Oh." She looked up at us. "I was just taking precaution."

"We're ready now." I shook my head and chuckled at her.

"Emmett, you liar!" Alice called as we walked behind her down the stairs.

"What?" Esme asked.

"He said that he walked past and you were at it again. Offered me 20 dollars to come tell you that we were ready." She explained, holder her hand out to Emmett so that he would give her the money.

"I thought they were, Esme laughed. My bad."

"Emmett, just because I laughed does not mean we were having sex." Esme said.

"Okay, let's go." I interrupted before Emmett had the chance to make anyone uncomfortable; I pushed Esme towards the door.

"My jeep and your Mercedes." Emmett said, grabbing his keys.

I took mine off the hook as well and we got in the car. Alice and Jasper came with us. Renesmee and Jacob had gone back to the reservation again after grabbing what they needed.

I followed Emmett out.

"Hey guys, what are you planning to do for your anniversary?" Jasper asked.

I looked over at Carlisle. "We hadn't really thought about it. We have been planning Germany for afterwards." She said.

"Yeah, Alice and I were going to go to London while you were there."

"Not anymore." Alice sat back.

"Why not?"

"Jasper doesn't want to travel at the moment." She glared at him.

"Fine, we can go." He said, irritated.

"No. You don't want to."

I looked at them through the rear view mirror. Alice had her arms crossed and stared out the window and Jasper was looking at her.

"What's going on here?" I asked them.

"We just told you." Alice said with a hint of attitude.

"That's not everything."

Jasper sighed. "It's been cloudy over in Mississippi lately and Alice wanted to go over there to see her gravestone. Which I think is a very stupid idea because it'll just bring back bad memories from her past."

"It's not stupid." She snapped.

I pulled over and Emmett pulled over up the road, wondering why I had stopped.

"Alice, Jasper is right. If we keep going back to our human lives, then the pain will never subside."

"It won't subside either way, use Esme as an example!"

Esme stepped out of the car immediately after Alice's comment. She was met by the others after walking a few metres up the road. I watched as Rosalie took her into a hug. Edward started towards the car before Emmett pulled him back and held him there.

"Alice, you do what you want, but if it turns out badly, just remember that we told you so." I spoke coldly, but tried to show kindness at the same time.

I got out of the car and walked over to Esme.

Esme moved from Rosalie to me and buried her face into my chest. She tried not to let them, but a few dry sobs had left her mouth.

Alice and Jasper got out of the car and walked over. It looked like Jasper had yelled at her by the way that they were walking apart.

"Esme, I'm sorry." Alice said. "I shouldn't have said that and I knew it straight away.

A low growl escaped Edward's mouth before Esme had a chance to reply. Bella pulled him backwards and scolded him.

"I'm leaving." Alice said flatly before disappearing into the trees that lined the road.

Esme pulled away from me. "We should go." She said quietly and made her way back to the car.

Jasper ran after her. "I really am sorry for that."

"It wasn't you, sweetheart. Alice didn't mean it. I'm not mad or anything."

"You're upset."

"No, I just reacted badly. I'll be fine. I promise." Esme said.

"Okay…" Jasper didn't sound all that convinced, but he didn't sense any added guilt after she said it.

Emmett and I decided not to continue to Seattle today and to just go home.


	35. Happy Anniversary

It was Friday morning, and I was reading at the dining table while Esme cooked breakfast for Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Leah who had stayed the night. I heard Alice walk through the front door and I snapped my book shut and appeared in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you understand how worried we have been? It's been 3 damn days Alice." Jasper and Esme both came into the room.

"I was out, you don't have to be worried, and I'm an adult Carlisle, I can leave if I want."

"Yes you can, but doesn't mean you can disappear without anyone _knowing_ where you are."

"Today isn't about me. It's about you and Esme." She changed the subject, and I caught a glimpse of excitement flash in her eyes.

I was confused at first, but I came to my senses quickly. It was our anniversary and I forgot to make plans for us. I turned around her face told me that she forgot too.

"Don't worry, I forgot too…" I smiled.

"Oh, that's a relief. I was about o freak out." She smiled back.

"I hope you didn't make plans for tonight…" Alice said.

"What's tonight?" I asked suspiciously. I hoped she hadn't planned a party. Esme and I weren't that big of party people.

"Okay, I know how much both of you dislike parties, but come on, it'll be fun. The pack is coming, as well as Sue and Charlie and Billy, and the packs wives, and all of us."

"Charlie?" Esme asked.

"He knows now… he has for some time. Didn't you know that?" Jasper asked.

She shook her head. I didn't know either.

"He became a part of the Quileute Tribe. I'm not sure how you just become part of it, but he did."

"When he married Sue, he already became a part; they just had to complete some kind of ritual thing to make it 100 per cent." Bella explained, walking into the room. "Or that's what I have heard anyways."

I nodded to show I understood and turned back to Alice.

"I got everyone really nice suits and dresses. And they are REALLY nice. Go continue what you were doing." Alice said before grabbing Jaspers hand and going upstairs.

Esme shrugged her shoulders and we both returned to the kitchen and dining.

"She didn't even apologise to you." I said.

"She did after she said it. How many times do you want her to?" Esme turned around to face me.

"I just thought she would now that she returned to your home."

"It's not my home, it's our home. Ours and theirs."

"Okay."

"It's already forgotten." She smiled and tuned back around to place the food on plates.

I got up to go tell them that it was ready, and they came down a moment later. They thanked Esme and sat down to eat. Melody sat with them.

"Anyone got a squirrel?" She joked.

Leah laughed and almost spat her drink out.

They talked and laughed and were enjoying being together, after being separated from Leah for months when she went overseas.

Esme and I walked into the living room where Bella sat in silence, looking at the roof.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm bored."

"Watch TV?" Esme suggested.

"But there isn't anything on."

"So you're going to lay there and stare at the plain roof for hours in silence?"

"Exactly. Edward left me here to distract you so you wouldn't find out about the party, but since you know now, I have nothing to do."

"Did Alice and Jasper leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, they went to help out, after making up."

"Okay, well I have house work to do, so I'm going to go do it." Esme said. She planted a kiss on my lips before walking away.

"Chess?" I asked Bella.

She sat up quickly and nodded. We went upstairs to the game room.

* * *

I zipped up Esme's dress for her. She looked stunning as always, but Alice purposely chose a light purple dress for her because she knew it drove me insane. Esme always looked so attractive in that purple.

When she turned around, she held her tongue.

"It's crooked isn't it?" I asked. I redid my tie several times before finally getting it right.

She had a big smile when she nodded slowly. "Let me do it."

She fixed it quicker than I would have and grabbed her clutch that Alice had also bought for the occasion. She intertwined her fingers with mine and we walked downstairs.

"You two look fabulous!" Alice was getting excited, and I prayed to god that she wouldn't drink too much tonight, because she was a real party animal when drunk.

Jasper slid his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Everyone is ready." He said.

When we walked outside, there were two limos waiting for us.

"Each seats 8." Alice said.

"We've got this one!" Renesmee said. She, Melody and the 3 wolves went to it.

"Let's go!" Rosalie was just as excited as Alice. Bella has never been a big party person, and neither has Esme.

* * *

The drive was about 10 minutes. We came to a stop at an old looking place, but it was beautiful. It had nice flowers all around and I could hear music from inside.

I exited the car first and held my hand to give unnecessary assistance to Esme. She took it willingly.

We walked in hand in hand behind Alice and Jasper. When we entered the foyer, Esme was fascinated. I stopped walking so that she could admire it at her own pace.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed.

I wasn't looking around the room though; my eyes were glued to her. I loved when she was mesmerized.

"Carlisle?" I snapped out of my gaze, and hadn't realised that she was talking to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my darling. I was just more captivated by you then the room." I smiled.

She tried to hold back her smile, but I saw it there. She stepped as close to me as she could and tilted her head up so that I would kiss her. I obeyed and leant my lips to hers.

"Let's go see what Alice and the others have set up for us."

We were earlier than everyone else, and Alice was yelling at Edward and Emmett for messing something up.

"It's meant to be over there!" she yelled.

"But it looks better here…" Emmett was smiling, enjoying stirring her up.

"Move it."

"No." Edward joined.

"It looks perfect Alice." Esme intervened.

"No, it looks magnificent. It would look perfect if these flower arrangements were over there…"

"Alice, I need help." Rosalie called.

She went over to assist, and soon forgot about the flowers.

* * *

Guests had just begun to arrive and I could feel Esme getting uncomfortable.

"Esme, everything will be fine. Relax, this night is for you."

"And you." She nudged me.

"Carlisle, Esme! Congratulations on your many years together!" Benjamin called, Tia following behind him. Benjamin and Tia had come from Egypt to be witnesses for Renesmee when going up against the Volturi in the past. Alice must have invited them, as well as the Denali's who I had just seen enter. Alistair had come too, which was very strange. He wasn't a people person.

We greeted them all and had a conversation before walking over to Melody who was in the corner with Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"No one said that the red eyes were coming…" Jacob spoke coldly, showing his hatred for them.

"We didn't know. You can leave if you're bothered by it." Esme offered.

"No, they'll be fine. Right Jacob? Nice?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure…" He said after staring into his girlfriend's eyes for a moment.

The pack came shortly after, as well as Billy, Sure and Charlie. They were greeted by Bella first, then Renesmee and Edward, followed by us.

Since Bella had joined our family, and Charlie apparently found out about us, he and Sue visited about once a week to a fortnight. Esme and Sue had become friends very quickly.

I shook Charlie's hand and thanked him for his compliment about the decorations.

"It's all Alice and Rosalie." I said.

Bella cleared her throat.

"And Bella…" I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm flattered to be included in your acknowledgement." She joked.

Emmett's voice came through speakers then. "Hey everyone, all of us are here tonight to celebrate the many years that my parents Carlisle and Esme have been together. Congratulations guys, and be ready for many more years to come." He lifted his drink, and one appeared in my hand half a second later. Edward and Jasper were taking drinks out to the people that didn't already have them.

* * *

The night went by quickly. It consisted of drinking, dancing, laughing, dancing, talking, speeches and more dancing. People were starting to filter out as it just reached the early hours of the morning.

We were housing the other vampires for a few days, which were told after the party.

I will admit I was tipsy, but not drunk. I could still walk and my words weren't slurring, my thoughts were straight and made sense. Esme on the other hand, was matching her performance from Isle Esme.

Renesmee had too much too, and I could tell she was going to have a very large hangover in the morning. I was sure Emmett and Jasper would make a lot of noise on purpose.

We made our way home, the other vampires taking the woods to hunt down animals. Since being here last time, they now live off a diet of 3 quarter human blood and 1 quarter animal, apart from the Denali's, who were like us.

We had many gifts stacked in the limos.

When we got home, Esme and I watched a movie and we joined by the rest of the family too. When it was over, the other vampires had returned and our quiet end to the night, turned into early morning conversation and laughter.


	36. Berlin

It was Sunday, the day of our flight. Esme had been running around all morning, making sure our bags had everything needed in them and that we had enough food in the house for all the people that ate it. She was crazy, in a different room every 30 seconds, organising and cleaning.

I caught her before she left the kitchen, checking the pantry for the 5th time. "Esme, stop."

"What? No, I have to make sure they have everything here."

"They're adults Esme, they can handle it." I pulled her towards me.

"No, what they're probably going to knock the house down. They're going to break everything."

"Mami, it'll be fine. I'll make sure Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper don't ruin anything." Renesmee tried to calm her.

"Why do I feel more comfortable leaving you in charge of the house rather than your parents?" Esme questioned herself.

"Because you know they won't care as much as me if this place goes down." She joked.

"You need to sit down." I pulled Esme with me to the living room and pushed her onto the couch. "Stay."

I went up to grab our bags and bring them down.

"Excited?" Bella asked.

"I haven't really been thinking about it all morning." Esme replied.

"You'll have a great time." Carmen assured. The Denali's were staying for another week, enjoying their time away from home and with other people besides just their coven.

"Just leave extra money at every place you stay so that they can repair the damage…" Emmett smirked.

"I will not hesitate to slap you." Esme said immediately, not even thinking about it.

"Calm down, honey." I walked over from the staircase and put my hands on her shoulders.

"He's right…" Esme told me.

I snickered, "If your mood swings are going to be like this for 2 weeks, you're going without me." I joked.

"We shouldn't be going at all…" she shook her head. "At least not Germany, it's too far away. Damn it Carlisle why did you let me choose Germany?"

"Because a little bird told me it was beautiful this time of year and that they really wanted to revisit." I said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Are you always like this when you leave?" Tanya asked.

Everyone had soon joined the unusually large room.

Esme didn't reply. "No, she's not." I answered for her.

"Well, it depends on the extent and how she expresses it. It happens every time, but in different ways. We all went to Isle Esme a while ago and even though we were all going, she was screaming at us for the whole day before we left." Emmett laughed.

"Did not." She defended

"You did." Jasper joined.

Before she could snap, I decided to interrupt, "Well I see that is going to start a very entertaining argument, but we should leave."

"Please take care of my house." Esme pleaded as I pushed her to the door.

"Have fun!" Melody said enthusiastically. She flew into my arms and gave me a big hug as well as Esme.

Edward and Bella were taking us to the airport and would be picking us up too. They waited by the car as we said our goodbyes to our large family.

Esme had come to realise just how excited she was as we got closer to the Seattle airport. She started to ask me questions about places we were staying. Were they near any major attractions?

They were. I made sure each one was close enough to one attraction or another. In Dresden, for 2 nights I had booked a small cabin just outside the city. It was beautiful and excluded from any other people, hidden behind a forest. There was a small driveway and walking path up to it from the road that was lined with stunning trees that overhung, making it like a tunnel.

"That sounds perfect." Edward said to me, hearing about it.

"What is it? Tell me!" she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You have to wait." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you planned anything for the next two weeks?" I asked them.

"I have for the first week, but it's a surprise to Bella, so I can't tell you right now." He smiled over at his wife.

"I still hate surprises…" she spoke quietly.

He chuckled at her.

"Eyes on the road." She smirked at him.

"Oh come on, what will seriously happen if we crash?"

"You'll ruin my Mercedes, so let's not let that happen…"

"So keep it away from Emmett?" Bella joked.

"Yes." Esme said seriously.

* * *

Esme and I said goodbye to Edward and Bella before boarding our plane. Esme was talking non-stop, overly excited for our trip. She would ask a question, and then ask another before I had the chance to answer the first. What started out as questions about our trip, turned into random questions. Most of which she already knew the answers to.

After being on the plane for several hours, most of the people were asleep. Esme pretended to be after exhausting her brain from all her talking.

I watched her as she took steady breaths. She really looked like she was sleeping, but occasionally she would move so subtly that I don't think anyone but me noticed. She intertwined her fingers with mine and turned her head to look at me. She stared in silence.

"What?" I whispered so quietly that no one else would hear.

"You're just so…perfect." She breathed.

"Not as perfect as you, my darling." I leant down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

An announcement over the speakers interrupted our conversation. We were about to land.

"Are you ready to start our vacation?"

"I'm more than ready." She smiled wide.

* * *

I rented us a car, and we drove slowly through Berlin to our hotel. When we walked in, Esme looked mesmerised. "Whoa, it's stunning."

"Yeah, the pictures weren't close to as good as this." I agreed. I walked over and pulled the curtain away from the windows.

We were on the top floor, and the view was amazing.

It was dark, but bright lights lit up the city. "I cannot believe this. When we came last time, we aimed for the more residential view, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah. You wanted to know what it would be like to actually live here. This time I thought you might like to know what it was like visit in 5 star hotels at overly expensive prices…" I laughed.

"Room service provided?" she joked.

"Ah, but look what I brought." I held up bottles of blood. "Wine?" I suggested.

"Perfect."

"I'll call, why don't you get settled for the night?"

She nodded and moved towards her bags. She picked up her make up bag and one of her clothes one's before going into the bathroom. "I'm going to have a quick shower…"

The wine came several minutes after I heard her turn the water off in the shower.

"Wine is here, sweetheart." I called.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called back.

I poured the wine and mixed in the blood.

"Shit! Alice!" I heard Esme say, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't hear but failing.

"Esme? Is everything okay?" I asked from behind the closed door.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." She sounded like she wanted to cry, all choked up.

My message tone went off so I went to check my message:

" _Shit Alice, wtf are you thinking? He'll hate that."_

It was from Esme, and obviously wasn't meant for me.

"Es, you sent that to me. What will I hate?"

"Ah shit, sorry Carlisle."

"What will I hate?" I asked again.

She opened the door slowly and stood in a light purple lingerie outfit.

"Apparently she thought this would be fun." Esme spoke slowly.

I smirked, "I don't hate it." I began a quiet short laugh.

"Don't laugh! She didn't pack anything else!"

"Okay first, why did you let Alice pack everything? And second, I'm not laughing at you, just about this situation. I think it's sexy…"

"I let her pack because I was busy shopping for food." She looked down at her outfit then back at me. "You do like it?"

"You sound shocked…"

"Well I guess I've never really done…this." She motioned to the outfit. "And assumed it wasn't what you were in to."

"Into?" I laughed at her wording. "Esme, all guys like their wives in sexy lingerie. It's hot."

She laughed at me.

"The wine is ready…" I changed the subject for a moment.

"You want me to drink wine, in this?"

"Don't worry; you won't be in it for long…" I winked and smirked at her.

"Doctor Cullen, are you going insane?"

"I think you're driving me there the more you stand there in that."

She giggled and switched the bathroom light off and followed me.


	37. Successful Luring

"What are we doing today?" Esme asked me as I returned to our bedroom after my shower.

"Well, I was thinking that first we go to the Brandenburg Gate and then to Gendarmenmarkt. The Christmas market is on, we could go tonight?"

"That sounds great." She smiled. I walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"When are we leaving?" She asked with her hands at the back of my neck.

"Whenever you would like." I replied, my hands on her hips.

"Good…" she whispered before placing a lustful kiss on my lips.

I kissed down her neck and she dropped her head backwards. I would let her have complete control, but I knew she didn't like it.

Her phone rang, but we didn't answer. Then mine rang, still didn't answer. Hers rang again and we decided we should probably get it.

"Hey Alice." Esme said with an annoyed voice.

"Um, Esme, the boys sort of did something, and we don't know what to do…"

"What happened?" he voice turned to anger.

"Well, we challenged that they wouldn't be able to lure deer into the yard…but they did, it's just, well…the deer didn't stay in the yard…"

"Alice, are you telling me that the deer went through our house?"

"Yeah…"

Esme sighed, trying to control herself from yelling.

"So the house is a total mess. Everything on the bottom floor is broken. Emmett is devastated about the new TV, and how do you get blood out of carpet?"

"There is blood in my carpet!?"

"Jasper and Emmett were really hungry…and they went into full hunting mode."

"Shit, Alice, I thought I told you all not to do anything stupid."

"We didn't think they would be successful in their luring."

I could hear the whole conversation while I sat close to my wife.

"Here's Bella." Alice said, followed by a short moment of "No, I don't want it." And "Just take it!"

Bella voice came through as Esme put it on speaker.

"I am so sorry Esme, but I'm going to fix it." She said.

"How?" Esme was very upset, and looked like she could cry.

"We'll go on a huge shopping day and replace everything!"

"And the carpet?"

"What's wrong with the carpet? Alice, what's wrong with the carpet?"

We heard silence, which we assumed was Alice talking to Bella.

"Holy shit." We heard Bella say.

"Bella? How long ago did this happen?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes before we called…"

Before anyone could say anything else we heard a "Watch out!" being called to Bella.

"Oh no…" she said, the phone still at her face.

"Edward! Catch it!" she yelled.

"Bella what is happening?" Esme was freaking out. That house out of all the ones we own across the world was her all-time favourite.

"A wolf followed the deer. And like a real wolf, not a shape shifter." She explained.

"Oh god…" Was all I could say.

"Oh, it's okay, he caught it. Nothing new is broken."

"What a relief…" Esme said sarcastically.

"We're sorry."

"Okay, we have to go now. Please clean that entire place up by the time we get back, and please be responsible." I said.

"Have fun!" she called before I ended the call.

"We have to go back."

"No, we don't. Now where were we?" I threw her phone onto the night stand and pushed her backwards onto the bed.

"Right about here…" she laughed.

* * *

We had made our way down to the Brandenburg Gate and spent some time there. We sat down on a bench and talked for about an hour, laughing and making jokes, having stupid little pointless arguments. By the time we left, it was around 3 in the afternoon.

We slowly made our way to Gendarmenmarkt and I followed Esme as she walked quickly from place to place, looking at all the new stuff she had never seen before.

She dragged me into a Victoria's Secret store despite my protests and complaints.

"Come on, no one will know." She tried.

"Esme, that's so embarrassing."

"No it's not. Not if you're holding my hand. If you were following behind me then yes, it would be because you would look like a stalker..." she laughed. "Please!"

"Please don't make me do this."

She gave me puppy dog eyes and I gave in. I always gave in eventually. "Fine, but not too long, please."

She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the lingerie store.

She walked around for a while looking at all the simple, not too confronting underwear.

"Kann ich Dir helfen?" A woman asked politely.

 _("Can I help you?")_

"Nein, danke." Esme replied in a sweet voice.

 _("No, thank you.")_

"You know, if you took her help, we could be almost out of here by now…" I said once the woman walked away.

"We're just looking."

" _You're_ just looking. _I'm_ just walking with you."

"Look!" she changed the subject and held up a nice two piece, coloured light purple and black.

I laughed at her excitement.

"What? This particular colour is very hard to find. Of course you're attracted to the rare colour. Why couldn't it be red? That's very common." She laughed.

"I'm attracted to anything as long as you're in it."

She laughed again and kissed me.

"Yes or no?" she held it up again.

"Whatever you want."

"Yes or no?" she repeated.

"Yes." I answered, wanting to end this conversation as I saw another man walk in with his other half. I wanted to leave now and hoped that's Esme had enough of the shop.

She picked her size and she kept walking along the isle, still pulling me along with her.

A few more minutes walking the store and she noticed how impatient I was getting, so we went to the checkout.

I received a text from Garrett:

" _What size couches do you want? The same?"_

I replied with a yes, and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Esme asked as we left the store.

"Garrett, he wanted to know if we wanted the same size couches."

"I swear to god if Alice completely changes that house…"

"Calm down. We'll worry about it when we get home."

She sighed and we continued to walk up the street.


	38. Tunnel of Trees

Our week in Berlin went too quick. We were on our way to Dresden when Esme gave up resisting and called home.

"Hey sweetheart, how is everything at home?" she asked.

"Alice has made the house look almost the same as when you left. There are a few things in different places and some new decorations, but it looks good. The Denali's left yesterday." Renesmee had answered Bella's phone.

"Where is everyone? It sounds quiet."

"Mum and dad went to their own place, Alice and Jasper left and refused to tell anyone where they were going, Rose and Emmett went out to hunt and Melody and the wolves and I have been hanging here for a few hours. We're pretty bored." She explained.

"Go see a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking."

"Well, okay. I was just checking in."

"Okay, bye Mami, we miss you."

"I miss you too." Esme hung up and dropped her phone in her lap.

"Alice and Jasper went somewhere and didn't tell anyone."

"They might not have gone to Mississippi, I mean, they could have gone to have some time together at a hotel?" I suggested.

"I'm going to call anyway."

She called Alice and didn't get an answer. She tried Jasper, who didn't answer either. She sent a text to both of them. Jasper texted back and said they just went to a hotel.

"You were right."

"See, don't assume the worst Esme, your anxiety will only heighten."

"I know."

I intertwined my finger with hers. "How long?" she asked.

"About an hour."

* * *

"I know it's not as close to the city as you would like, but it's only two nights. We don't have to stay if you don't like it, though." I explained as we pulled up after driving through the tunnel of trees that amazed her.

"Oh my god, Carlisle. It's perfect." She was fascinated. She looked all around at the surrounding forests full of colour.

"Go inside when you're ready."

She nodded and slowly walked towards the door, still looking around with wide eyes.

When I moved all our stuff into our room, I came back out to the small living room where Esme was sitting. I started the fire in the fireplace, sending out blazing lighting through the room as it darkened with the light outside. Esme was at my side instantly and put her arms around my neck.

"You never fail to astonish me, Carlisle."

"I try my best." I smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She returned it with a lustful yet patient kiss, waiting for me to make the first move.

"Hold on." I ran into the bedroom and retrieved a blanket and some pillows. I lay them down in front of the fire before returning to Esme.

I kissed her immediately and guided her to the blanket, not breaking the kiss.

The night was spent there, as well as the morning.

* * *

"We should hunt." I said as I lay in front of the now dead fire. Esme was resting her head and one of her hands on my chest. She sat up after another couple of minutes and looked at the door for a second.

"Did you lock that?"

"We're alone, Esme."

"Oh, right. I forgot." She laughed and found her clothes.

"Carlisle, you ripped one of my favourite shirts."

"Did I? Sorry, we'll replace it." I went and out on fresh clothes. Esme did the same, but took a long time to do her hair.

"We're going hunting…"

"It doesn't matter where we are going; I like my hair to be brushed when possible."

"Okay, sorry." I walked out and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Esme pushed the boar carcass away from her. I was sitting a fair distance away and watched her after my meal. She walked over to me and lay down beside me in the grass.

"It's nice to have a different menu every once in a while." She said, burying her face in my side.

I kissed the top of her head. "I agree."

She tilted her head upwards towards me so that I would kiss her.

I gave her a long kiss, not wanting to part.

"Let's go back." She breathed.

I snickered, "Okay."

We stood and walked slowly back to the cabin.

I lit the fire again, liking the way it highlighted Esme's figure.

She gently outlined my face with her hand. She kissed me and bit lightly at my lip.

I lay above her as she falls back, intensifying our kisses. Her topaz eyes were filled with lust and love.

"I love you." I breathed between kisses.

"I love you, too." She replied.

My hands traced her body, catching every curve.

She sighed quietly.

"We're alone, remember? You don't have to be quiet."

She laughed, "I don't intent to, unless you can't achieve that level.

"You're on…" I laughed before pressing my lips back to hers.

* * *

We lay in the same position as the first morning here. She on my chest, me with one arm around her, one arm behind my head.

"You certainly reached that level, then…" she smirked.

I didn't know how to reply, so I just laughed.

"I feel as though you have been holding back in all these years…"

"Well, I normally like to be gentle."

"Germany changes people, I see…" she joked, planting another kiss on my lips.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss Forks."

"You don't miss Forks, you miss our children and your job. I do too."

"You miss my job?"

"Oh, greatly. It's what gets me through each day." She said sarcastically. "The kids you idiot." She nudged me. "I hate that job."

"Why?"

"You're never home, and when you are home, you have paperwork."

"Yes but after my paperwork, I get to spend time with you." I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Let's go for a walk." She said, getting up and pulling me up with her.


	39. I'm Scared

After checking into our hotel in Dresden, I take Esme to the Dresden Castle, followed by Dresden Elbe Valley.

"Thank you for today, it was amazing." Esme said once we sat down with blood wine in the hotel room.

"Everything is amazing in Germany."

"Very true." She smiled.

I received a text from Edward then. "Who is it?" Esme asked.

"Edward. He just wants to know how everything is going. His first question was 'have you argued at all?'" I chuckled

"He knows us too well…" she laughed.

Esme's phone rang then. "Hey Ness, what's up?"

"When do you guys get back?"

"Sunday, but we can earlier if needed. Is everything okay?" Esme's laid back attitude turned to concerned.

"Uh… yeah, yeah. I've got to go, have fun."

"Okay, bye…" she hung up. "That was weird, she sounded worried or stressed."

"Maybe she's going to have a party but someone told her we would be back early." I suggested, trying to ease her mind.

"Yeah, maybe…" she skulled her glass.

I laughed at her before refilling it.

* * *

The next day was as good as the one before. We went to Zwinger, Brühl's Terrace and Striezelmarkt when it got dark.

Esme's phone rang but she didn't answer, too wrapped up in her surroundings. Mine rang immediately after.

"Ness, if everything okay?"

"Pop, I'm really sorry but when do you think you could come back? I messed up big time." She sounded very panicked.

"We can catch a flight tonight. What happened?"

She didn't reply.

"Renesmee! What happened?"

"Jake and I sort of…well…and I know dad will kill either one of us and I'm really scared, Pop. I've been feeling really sick, unusually tired and dizzy. I haven't gone home since I started feeling like this because I'm too scared to face dad…I don't know what to do."

"When did you possibly conceive?"

"I don't know, maybe the week you left?"

I didn't say anything. These were definitely signs that she could be pregnant, but they could also have nothing to do with it. We weren't sure if she could get pregnant or not.

"Pop?"

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart. We'll catch the next flight home. If you don't want to tell anyone there yet, then stay at the reservation and we can discuss it with them once we know for sure if you are or not."

"If I am, would it grow at a human rate or vampire like me?"

"Well if it was up to 3 weeks ago, then I would say more towards the human side, but it could develop at an unnatural pace, just not as fast as you did."

"Okay, thank you. And I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about us, honey. I'll see you as soon as possible." I hung up and walked over to Esme.

"We have to go home. Ness thinks she might be pregnant…"

"What? Is that even possible? What did Edward say?"

"I don't know if it is possible or not. She hasn't been home since she started getting symptoms. She's too scared to face Edward."

"That's understandable. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and walked towards the car.

We went and packed all our stuff before going to the airport. We got there before the next flight and got our tickets.

* * *

"What species will it be if she is pregnant? Wolf, Vampire or human?" Esme asked suddenly, after several quiet hours on the plane.

"Maybe a hybrid of all 3. I don't know."

"What do you think the Volturi will do if it is a hybrid?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it won't be good…" I was becoming impatient.

"Is it ever good when they're involved?" Esme asked rhetorically.

We sat in silence again for a while.

"If she is too scared to tell Edward about the _possibility_ , then what will she be like if it's _true_?" I spoke quiet enough that if anyone else heard it, they would have thought I was talking to myself, but Esme knew it was her I was asking.

"Well, I'm guessing she would be terrified, and if it happens, we have to support her."

"I intend to." I nodded.

* * *

When we landed, I received a delayed text from Renesmee.

"Ness and Jacob are here to pick us up." I told Esme as I grabbed our bags.

When we walked outside, Renesmee ran over and hugged Esme. "I'm so sorry to ruin your trip."

"You didn't ruin it, sweetheart. We're glad to be home." Esme smiled.

I put our bags in the car and shook Jacob's hand. He looked scared of me.

"Jake, they're not going to get mad with you. It's my fault, not yours." Renesmee assured him.

"We're not angry, Jacob." Esme said.

Renesmee threw her arms around me. "I'm so scared…" she whispered.

"Don't be. I'm sure Edward and Bella will support you."

"I'm not." Jacob said quietly. We all looked at him. "What? Bella is going to kill me."

"No, I think mum will be okay. I'm just not so sure about dad…" Renesmee said, letting go of me.

"Shall we go?" Esme asked.

"We have to go home where dad will read our thoughts. That's where all your equipment is…" Renesmee realised.

"Shit." Jacob said to himself.

"Does Melody know?" Esme asked. Renesmee nodded. "Then ask her to get everyone to go hunt for now, or go out to Seattle or something." She suggested.

"Great idea." Renesmee got her phone out and called Melody.

Within 10 minutes Melody texted and said they were going to Seattle. Jacob was relieved.

* * *

The house didn't look too different. A few things caught Esme's eye by either being new or out of place, but other than that it looked normal.

Renesmee was lying down on the chair that I set up. It was the same one we used for Bella when she was still human.

"I'll have to take a blood test." I said.

Jacob was standing at her side to distract her from the needle. She hated them.

"Ness, you're sort of crushing my hand." Jacob choked out.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip.

"Esme, you wanna do this part?" Jacob asked.

"Weakling…" Esme joked as she took his place.

"Whoa. Is your hand okay?" she asked him.

"I didn't squeeze this hard with him." Renesmee answered before he did.

"All done. Normally it would take a few days for results but I can pull some strings and get it back quicker." I said, wiping the small bit of blood from her arm and placing a band aid across the point where the needle pierced her skin.

"Thank you, Pop." Renesmee said, sitting up.

"No problem. There isn't much else we can do until the results come back, so you can go now if you want."

"Can we hang around until the others come back?" she asked.

"You can, but they might be a while, and it's getting late."

"Well we can sleep here, and try to keep it out of our minds. If we fail, then we tell them." She said.

"You really want to stay here, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"What?"

"Well you're risking your dad finding out, so you can sleep here."

"I miss my bed…" she admitted. "Yours isn't as comfy."

"Sorry." He laughed.

"So we can?" she asked me.

"Of course." I answered.

"Thanks." She got up and walked out with Jacob behind her.

Esme stood and waited for me to finish cleaning up before we made our way downstairs to watch TV.


	40. Perfect

Esme and I kept it out of our heads, but as soon as Jacob and Renesmee woke up Edward knew. He was furious. "You're not old enough, Renesmee!"

"We don't even know if I am yet, but for arguments sake, I am definitely old enough to have a child."

"Renesmee you might look like an adult but you don't have the knowledge."

"I am well aware of what I am and am not capable of, dad. I can do this."

"No."

"It's not your decision! It's not any of yours!" She yelled at everyone. We were all in the room listening to their argument.

"You sound exactly your mother did when she was pregnant with you…" Rosalie said. "That's exactly what she said."

I received a text and everyone looked at me. "Results are ready. They're getting faxed over as we speak."

"Dad, I am hoping just as much as you that I am not pregnant, but if I am, then there is nothing we can do about it."

"Carlisle can get it out of you."

"No!"

I went upstairs to my office to receive the results. I walked downstairs slowly, reading the paper.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"You're not pregnant Ness." I started.

"Oh thank god." She said, relieved. She sat down beside Jacob.

"So is she just sick?" Jacob asked.

"I think it's false pregnancy."

"What causes that?" He asked.

"Well when a woman has a strong desire to get pregnant, or get married, her body can show pregnancy signs. Her brain can misinterpret this for pregnancy and release hormones to have pregnancy symptoms. We don't actually know the exact cause yet, that is just what we have determined from tests." I explained.

"We've got a pack meeting, Jake." Seth said.

"Oh yeah. We better go. Thanks Carlisle." He stood up and Renesmee stood too.

"You're not going to the reservation." Edward stopped her.

"Yeah, I am." She said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Renesmee—"

"Bye, dad." She walked out with the wolves and Melody.

"Well it's a relief, right?" Esme asked Edward.

He glared at her before standing and storming out. Bella apologised for him and followed.

* * *

"Desire to be pregnant or married, huh?" Bella asked Renesmee. They were sitting in the living room with Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I. The guys had gone hunting, and the wolves had stayed at the reservation as well as Melody.

"Every girl wants to be married." She defended.

"Not every girl and they don't have a _strong_ desire…" Bella emphasised.

Alice muted the TV and turned around to face them, leaning the side of her face in her hand and rested her elbow on her knee.

"Carlisle, you're ruining the girl talk…" Rosalie joked.

"Sorry." I went to stand up before Esme pulled me back. "She was joking…"

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Rosalie laughed.

"Sorry." I said, on purpose.

"Stop!" She laughed again.

"Back to Ness…" I changed the subject.

I put my arm around Esme and kissed her when she tilted her head upwards towards mine.

"I just want that…" Ness motioned to us.

"With Jacob." Alice confirmed.

"A dog? Really?" Rosalie made a disgusted face.

"Oh, Aunt Rosalie get over yourself." Renesmee snapped.

"Don't, Renesmee." Bella scolded.

"Ness you can do so much better than a stupid dog."

"Rose!" Esme censured.

"I do want to marry Jake, but not right now. I just feel like I haven't really done anything that most girls do before marriage."

"Like go to party and drink too much and end up in someone else's bed?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Bella said.

"What? That's what most girls do these days…"

"Um, maybe anything that doesn't involve betraying Jacob." Renesmee laughed lightly. "Did you do that, Aunt Alice?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Why was that your first example?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

* * *

Renesmee had made her way back to the reservation once the guys got home. Edward and Bella went out to the movies, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch at the back of the room talking quietly and Alice and Jasper were watching a movie with Esme and I.

Although tension still lingered between Renesmee and Edward, everything was settling back down with everyone and our lives were calming down.

Esme was lying down and leaning on me. Alice was sitting on the floor and resting on the couch between Jasper's knees. He was sitting forward, captivated by the new movie that none of us had seen yet. I was relaxed, thankful that peace was returning to our family.

Bella had sent a photo of Renesmee to the Volturi. They accepted it with a thank you letter. We were all happy with our significant others, and everything was perfect.


	41. End

**The End**

"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." –Desmond Tutu.


End file.
